The Begining of the End
by Siblings of Destruction
Summary: Many years have past since Konoha's demise.Where are the rookie nine? Did they survive? No one knows.
1. Prolouge

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and company don't belong to me. I wish it did though. Sigh well a girl can dream right? Hope you like my story Bye!**_

"Means speech

'Means thoughts

_**Prologue**_

I remember how my life used to be. It wasn't the best life, but for me it was enough. Being the demon fox, I was resented by almost everyone including the kids my age. I was named dead last after failing the ninja academy three times. Yeah I know what you're thinking "what a moron." I'll have you know that I'm not that stupid, not really. I'm not a genius like that Shikamaru, but I'm definitely not a moron. Iruka sensei knew that. He was the first to acknowledge me as me and not the demon fox. He defended me against Mizuke sensei, which I later on beat the shit out of. He passed me as a genin after that fight. Afterwards, I met Kakashi sensei Sakura-chan, and Sasuke. They were my teammates or so I thought. Sakura was always obsessed with Sasuke. Sasuke was always obsessed with killing his brother. I was obsessed with being Hokage and Sakura-chan. Kakashi-sensei was obsessed with Sasuke. That came to bite him in the ass by the way. We all were obsessed with something; it probably hasn't changed much now. Sakura is probably still obsessed with Sasuke even if he betrayed Konoha and her. Sasuke still wants to kill his brother that's why he betrayed Konoha and me, for the power to kill his brother. So what about me you ask? I'm still obsessed with being Hokage, but now I have another ambition a mission all it's own. I will bring back Konoha, but that's not my ambition anymore, it's my dream. The only thing keeping me sane, and alive. The only thing I live for now is to see Konoha back and the end ofhim. That's right, my ambition is to kill my said teammate and best friend Sasuke and that snake basterd. Pay them back for destroying my, for this stupid curse seal, and for crushing my dreams. I'm not the only one wanting their deaths, for ripping out their hearts out. All of us want that and some want more. From Shikamaru to Choji, Neji, and Rock Lee, hell even Hinata wants revenge! The rookie nine and then some have once again banded together and are ready to fight that snake basterd and me? I'm coming for that traitor. The one who pretended to be my best friend and teammate Sasuke! We're coming back, all of us and there'll be Hell to pay! For all of our dead family members, for all our suffering, for all of our broken dreams and for all of our hopes. We're coming for you Orochimaru and you Sasuke. The question is are you ready for us…for me?


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and company don't belong to me. I wish it did though. Sigh well a girl can dream right? Hope you like my story Bye!**_

"Means speech

'Means thoughts

_**Chapter one: Dreams and Nightmares**_

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

"Kill him!"

"NO I WON"T LET YOU!"

"Oba-chan behind you!"

"AHH!"

OBA-CHAN!"

"Uhgg…run Naruto! Get as far as you can!"

"Oba-chan! You can't expect me to…!"

"GO!"

"Leave the others!"

"You have to leave! He's aiming for…!"

"CHIDORI!"

"AHG!"

Tsunade looks at Sasuke's smiling face before collapsing to the ground dead.

Naruto picks up Tsunade's body. Her soulless eyes staring back at him.

"Oba-chan! Why WHY SASUKE!"

"Because dobe, I need the power. Don't worry her death wasn't all in vain. Now with the Mangekyu Sharigan I can finally kill HIM."

"Why her!"

Orochimaru-sama wanted her dead. It was the perfect opportunity for me to finally gain ultimate power!"

"HA HA HA HA! NOW ITS YOUR TURN!"

"CHIDORI"

I won't let you, YOU BASTERD! YOU"LL PAY!"

"RASANGAN!"

Both run up to each other, blasts clashing, sending them flying back in different directions. Naruto flies into a pillar hard. Sasuke gets up and walks to him another Chidori in his hand.

"Ha! You tried but now it's MY TURN!"

"CHIDORI!"

As his hand neared Naruto's chest, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Bunshin!"

"OVER HERE YOU BASTERD!"

Turning around Sasuke gasped. There stood Naruto red and blue chakra swirling around him. Both chakras seemed to fight each other until Naruto began to try and merge them. He had never succeeded but it seemed as if for once both chakras agreed on merging. Only one thought flew through Naruto and the fox at the moment

'KILL'

Slowly both chakras merged making a purple colored chakra to appear surrounding the young vessel. Anything that the merged chakra touched exploded. Sasuke stood looked stunned and frightened.

"How…what are you!"

Naruto lifted his head and stared at Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke shook as slitted purple eyes stared at him. That didn't scare him, what did was that unlike other times his eyes were focused meaning that he had full control of the fox's chakra. Looking up Naruto smirked evilly before he disappeared from view. Sasuke gasps again when Naruto flashes into view in front of him backhanding him into the same pillar his kage bunshin did. Crashing through Sasuke could feel something break.

'This is insane! I can't even follow his movements with the Mange Sharigan,' thought a very frightened Sasuke as Naruto answered his question with a grin flashing into view momentarily. Picking him up Naruto throws him into the air. Sasuke gasps as he flashes into view and elbows Sasuke in the stomach sending him flying through the air until he landed none too gently in team sevens old training grounds. Sasuke feels a terrible pain in his jaw and looked around to find himself in the air again. Looking up he gulped as he saw Naruto diving down toward him spinning. To say Sasuke was surprised was the understatement of the century.

'He's using Lee's moves! If I don't do something fast I'm gonna die!'

Activating his level two curse seal, Sasuke began to hover down to the ground. A sonic boom was heard all over Konoha as Sasuke met the ground and burrowed through ten feet of gravel. Naruto landed softly on a tree branch and began to collect chakra into his Rasangan. He watched as Sasuke tried to drag himself from the hole but he wasn't succeeding. His eyes closed as he felt the Rasangan close in on him. Everything around him was ripped to pieces by the Rasangan. Hundred foot trees were ripped out of the ground by the roots from the force of swirling chakra. The Rasangan was a violet color and seemed to imitate a black hole, sucking everything into it self. Reaching Sasuke Naruto took in his scared look and his various cuts and bruises and broken everything. Just as he was about to impale Sasuke with his monster Rasangan a snake appeared and took most of the blast before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sasuke looked relieved as he saw the monstrous spinning ball of chakra dissipate. Knowing he was safe Sasuke slipped into unconsciousness.

Naruto stood up and flipped as a rather large sword flew past his shoulder.

"Well I see you've finally tapped into all of the fox's power," came a snake like voice.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and landed in front of the legendary Sannin.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto growled as his chakra began to swirl around his angry form like a hurricane.

Orochimaru smirks before fading from Naruto's vision. He rushes at Naruto only to have his punches blocked and be sent flying through two trees from Naruto's kick to his stomach. Orochimaru staggers up, a look of surprise and shock etched on his face. He blinks and finds Naruto in his face kneeing him in his stomach and sending his form flying through the air only to meet Naruto's fist in his face. He careened head first into another tree before being kicked up back to a standing position and meeting another fist to his nose. With a crack Orochimaru knew his nose was broken.

'How can he be so fast?' thought Orochimaru as he finally dodged a fist but not by much. Orochimaru ducked again finally realizing something.

'He's only fighting on emotions! I wonder how powerful he would be if he learned some control? Hmm he would be a valuable asset to Sound in the near future maybe even more so than Sasuke.'

Orochimaru dodges again only to be punched in the back.

"Heh what's wrong Oro-chan? Can't take it anymore!" sneered Naruto as he ran full speed at a gaping Orochimaru kicking him in the ribs. Orochimaru yelled in agony as he felt his ribs crack then break.

'The only thing in my favor is my vast experience but that won't do! Maybe I should use my special jutsu on him. He has had a rather bad past, it might work. I won't let my efforts go to waste! Konoha will fall!'

Naruto rushes to Orochimaru tossing kunai at him. They were thrown with the force of a demon, so Orochimaru could only watch as half hit his left arm completely demolishing his nerves rendering his arm useless for the rest of his life. Another volley of shuriken crippled his leg forever. Naruto smirked aiming the last of his kunai at Orochimaru's head. See this Orochimaru began his seals for his jutsu while ducking his head down just missing the flying projectiles. Naruto rushed in never noticing the strange chakra covering the sanin's hand figuring he could dodge it. That was his mistake as the Sannin moved in and strikes like an angry snake

"Mind Jutsu: Apparitions of the Past!"

Naruto was bombarded by images of his past. Every little detail was relived again in seconds. The way the villagers treated him, beat him and shunned him was all relived over again down to the last detail. Naruto fell to his knees in shock as silent tears fell from his now once more blue eyes. His chakra reverted to his normal blue chakra. Orochimaru smirked as he hobbled over and picked the smaller boy up with his good arm. Naruto stood not seeing him only his past.

"Now where have I seen this before? Oh yes now I remember, the Forest of Death! You were stuck in the same situation back then as you are now. Just as annoying though considerably stronger than before. Yes you were defending your teammates and look where that got you. Both your teammates betrayed you, your village betrayed you as well as your adopted sister dead."

Naruto stopped struggling, his eyes going dead, as his spirit was finally broken into tiny little unrestorable pieces. He didn't know then but that was the day Uzumaki Naruto seized to exist.

"But don't worry that can be easily remedied with one little solution. Back then I was after your teammate Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he remembered that day.

"But after that fight today, my eyes opened up to reveal an even greater power than the Sharigan. I should have picked you that day, but like I said now that I have you in my grasp I can easily remedy that mistake.

"No…," croaked Naruto as he felt a rush of air and then pain radiating from his neck, he didn't need to be told or shown the mark he knew it was the famous curse seal, the same one that drove Sasuke to betray Konoha. Right then and there he promised himself that no matter what he would always stay loyal to his friends. Naruto grunted as Orochimaru dropped him to the ground.

"Welcome to the family," The Sannin sneered as he watched Naruto's attempts to get back up, laughing when he fell down.

"It's a fruitless attempt to try and get back up so soon after receiving my curse seal. Not even your teammate could do that."

"Is…that…so?" uttered Naruto as he slowly pulled himself up to a crouching stance and inch by inch painfully pulled himself up by his hands to his feet. Slowly he stood up staggering to his feet. Orochimaru watched fascinated as Naruto stood up in front of him.

"I…huff…thought…huff…that…no one…huff…could…get…get up…huff. Looks…huff…like…huff…you…huff…were wrong."

'Amazing his stamina is through the roof! He shouldn't be able to stand right after receiving my curse seal, not even Sasuke could do that! I should've chosen him instead of Sasuke. I could've had Konoha eating out of the palm of my hand a long time ago. No matter now I have both. Double the power and destructive force against Konoha.'

He stared back at the defiant boy standing before him. Orochimaru rushed at Naruto elbowing him in the temple. Naruto instantly crumbled to the ground unconscious. Orochimaru picked up the smaller boy up and walked away.

"Now Konoha will be mine Ha Ha Ha and so will you Naruto-kun Ha Ha Ha," Orochimaru cackled loudly.

Dreams, I've been having these dreams ever since Konoha's demise. They follow me everywhere I go like a guilty conscious, reminding me of my terrible past. Reminding me of my miserable life and all I have lost. All of my precious people are dead. My very existence hangs by a thin thread. I can't help but wonder what life would be like if all this never happened if Orochimaru never took over Konoha. Would Oba-chan still be alive? Would Iruka-sensei be here with me paying for my ramen and would I finally be happy? Probably not, not that I was ever truly happy anyway. I could've saved them but I was too scared. I was a coward and now I have to face the consequences of my actions. I cried in the beginning. That's all I could do then. I would cry for hours on end but now? Now I can only ask myself, what if I had done things differently, would they still be alive? Would Konoha still be my home, be there at all? They say no one can tell the future. I wish I could. I wish I could go back in time and do things differently. Maybe then Konoha would still be here, maybe then all my precious people would be alive, and everything would be like it was then, but I can't go back. All I can do now is live my life the best that I can. I have never given up on anything before, but there are times when I wish I could. When I wish I could really live in my fantasies where everything is as it was. Where Tsunade-chan and Iruka sensei are still alive but I can't do that either. So I live from day to day with one goal in mind. I've long since stopped crying. I guess I just don't have anymore tears to cry out. I don't wallow in self pity, I can't! All I can do now is pray and hope that someday I'll finally be able to smile again, to laugh, to live like I did then. For now though, I'll keep living in my nightmarish life. I can't rest until my goals and ambitions are finalized. Until Orochimaru and Sasuke are dead and Konoha is reborn. I may not become Hokage, but I'll be doomed if I let those basterds get away with ruining everyone's lives, and dreams. They will die by my hand. You can count on that…


	3. Companionship and Two Thieves

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and company don't belong to me. I wish it did though. Sigh well a girl can dream right? Hope you like my story Bye!**_

_**Chapter Three: Companionship and Two Thieves**_

"Means speech

'Means thoughts

A female looked on from her perch in a tree, to the stranger walking on the road below her. Her long blue hair whipped about in the breeze, as her jade colored eyes studied their target.

'Hmm not very threatening has no weapons that I can see on him, and has money. A perfect target,' thinks the female.

'Now where's my dolt of a brother? Ahh there he is and he's SLEEPING!" She falls out of the tree.

"Thump!"

'Did you hear something Kinji,' thought the stranger.

'Nope,' answered Kinji.

"Thank the Gods they didn't notice me," sighed the girl in relief. She rushed toward the river a few feet behind her. Up in another tree, a figure lay asleep on his branch.

'I can't believe that idiot is asleep!' She picked up a rock and threw it at the sleeping boy. It hit him in the head knocking him into the river.

"SPLASH!

All the ducks flew into the air at once. The stranger looked up to see the ducks fly into the air. He just shrugged and kept walking. The boy slowly climbed out of the river.

"Shina! Why the hell did you do that for?" yelled the boy.

"Not my fault you were sleeping on the job Saoshi!" replied Shina.

"Come on I found us a target!" with that she left.

"Why did I have to have a sister? Why oh why wasn't I an only child," grumbled Saoshi as he followed his sister to the road. They kneeled behind a bush.

"There," said Shina as she pointed to the stranger who was tying his shoes.

"That wimp, Gee this'll be a cinch! Come on let's go kick his ass," shouted Saoshi as he jumped out of the bush to face his target.

The stranger slowly got up from tying his shoe to face a blue haired female and male staring at him. The male grinned.

"Hey where'd you come from?" asked the stranger.

"From behind the bush," answered Saoshi.

The two companions sweat drop.

"You idiot, he meant it theoretically," hollered an embarrassed Shina as she began to pummel Saoshi into the ground.

'Kinda dumb ain't they Kinji,' thinks the stranger.

'Yes they remind me of how you used to be, carefree and happy,' answered Kinji.

'Yes how I used to be, before everything happened.'

Both companions sighed sadly remembering the past. They started to walk away from the two squabbling teens.

"Hey don't ignore us," yelled Saoshi.

He threw a shuriken at the stranger. The man simply moved his head slightly to the right letting the shuriken zip by him.

'He just dodged my shuriken like nothing! No one makes a mockery out of me,' thought Saoshi.

He launched himself at the stranger. The stranger stepped to the side letting Saoshi fly by him and into a bush.

'He dodges Saoshi's attacks like nothing,' thinks an astounded Shina.

"That's it! You're dead!" shouts Saoshi as he starts to do hand seals.

The man turns around to face Saoshi.

'Hmm, he started with horse so its definitely a wind attack and it has a rat seal as well,' the man thinks. He smirks and starts his own set of hand seals, his hands moving to fast for the thieves to catch the jutsu.

"Whirlwind Jutsu!" yelled Saoshi.

A gale force of wind flew toward the blonde man.

The man and his companion smirked as a mountain of earth rose in front of them. It scattered the wind jutsu to the four winds.

Saoshi stood shocked. One of his best attacks was not only stopped but completely ripped to pieces by this guy. He wasn't even trying to counter! He could see that this was not your ordinary travelers.

'What have we gotten ourselves into!' thought a very frightened Shina as she watched her brother's signature attack countered. She didn't even see the man make seals for the Gods sake! Catching her brother's glance she nodded. It was time to use it, they're bloodline. She nodded her head in agreement and joined her brother in biting they're thumbs.

"Ready?" shouted Shina to her brother.

"Ready!" answered Saoshi.

As one they began to make the seal for the wind god and goddess of wind in the air with their blood. The signs began to glow. Then the twins held their bloody thumbs above the glowing signs, slashing down on the seals. Shina slashed to the right and Saoshi slashed to the left of the mark. The signs began to darken in color as the twin's chakra was absorbed into the signs. Turning to their opposite side the twins repeated the procedure making the seals suddenly explode. Out came two enormous birds made of lightning and wind. Flying down they dove into the twins possessing the both of them. The stranger sighed annoyed as hell to be fighting on his day off.

'Kinji, we sure got a fight ahead of us.'

'Ugh who would have thought that these two buffoons were demon vessels? They really remind me of you,' answered Kinji.

The stranger rolled his eyes at the fox.

'Looks like I've got my work cut out for me. Oh well at least I have…damn it Kinji you coward!'

'Heh Heh Heh.'

Sighing the man looked to see both children covered in rays of lightning. Small whirlwinds flew around the two. He noticed their immediate changes such as their purple slitted eyes, and electric wings.

'Wings! Great I'm beyond aggravated right now so I might as well use my real power,' thought the stranger as he dodged the boy's kick. Concentrating he began to glow yellow slightly. The girl was the first to attack this time.

"Dance of the Four Winds!" she shouted disappearing from normal view. The stranger dodged to the right as Shina appeared to his left. She spun and roundhouse the stranger. He parried and caught her foot as it neared his nose.

'Whoa that was clo.'

He let go to block a punch to his stomach. Disappearing again Shina reappeared behind him. He ducked under her kick and spun around to roundhouse kick her in her face sending the possessed child into a near by thorn bush.

"Hurricane Fist!" yelled Saoshi surprising the stranger and punching his face. He didn't even flinch. A cut appeared on Saoshi's face instead. Saoshi crackled with electricity in his fury.

'Not Good! Angry demon of electricity means.'

A shower of lightning rays fell from the sky scorching anything they touched. The stranger sighed as he dodged the rampant lightning and made some seals at the same time. By now Shina was back up and sending mini tornados at him. Sighing again the stranger glowed a dark blue. Finishing his seals, the stranger rushed into the two possessed teenagers and slammed his hands into their foreheads sending both twins flying into a tree hard.

'Hmm how to finish this without killing them?'

'Oh Oh use my favorite move!" replied Kinji.

'I said without killing them Kinji!'

'Please? The world won't miss two demon vessels. It has enough of those anywa…Uh Oh.' Kenji gulped as his master stiffened up slightly. Kinji could feel his masters glare on him. That was not good, looking up Kinji caught sight of his masters eyes as they flashed a dull violet hue.

'I'm sor…'

'Damn right you are! Don't ever say something like that again Kinji or It'll be your last,' warned the stranger calmly but Kinji knew his master wasn't kidding when his flashed that strange dull violet almost black eyes at him. It was not a good sign when his eyes flashed that dull violet color and even worse if it was black! It had taken some control to restrain himself he knew.

'I think I will use your favorite jutsu but not on them not full power at least. They don't deserve to die for being demon vessels. They're just kids anyway,' said the stranger as he began making familiar hand seals.

'You know after this we're going to have a very long talk Kinji.'

Kinji gulped as his master released a massive Tornado made of fire. It roared destroying everything in its path but barely singed the twins sending them into the same river Saoshi had landed some twenty minutes before. After making sure the twins were alive, the stranger let his fire twister dissipate. A few minutes later Shina and Saoshi awoke to find their surroundings were completely decimated!

"What happened, did we cause all this," asked a rather dumbfound Shina.

Hearing some laughter in the distance Saoshi finally awoke. The stranger watched them for a few minutes before speaking.

"You didn't do this much damage of that I can assure you."

Looking up Shina grabbed the hand in front of her, and the stranger lifted her up with it. Walking over the stranger helped a rather confused Saoshi as he stared at the clone helping his sister.

"There were two of you! That's not fair!" yelled an aggravated Saoshi. The stranger chuckled and waved his clone away. The twins stared as one of the men just disappeared into thin air.

"It's a shadow copy," explained the stranger.

"Oh Man! We were fighting a ninja! No wonder we lost! This sucks now we're too tired to fight and we have no money for food," whined a sore Saoshi. Shina could only agree too tired to even shake her head.

"You guys were fighting me for money?"

"Yeah! We're orphans! Ever since KonoSound took over our village and killed our parents!"

"Saoshi speaks the whole truth. We've been stealing since we were twelve but lately we've been running away from KonoSound Nins who search for advance bloodlines to breed into his soldiers."

"Yeah Its sick man! I ain't letting those thugs take my sister away! No chance in HELL!"

"So that's your bloodline then?"

"Actually we don't know what it is. We just figured it was a bloodline."

"Maybe I can help you guys out. What you have isn't a bloodline."  
"Really, so what exactly is it?"

"This is going to shock the both of you. Sigh…It's a demon or rather demons since there are two."

"Demons! That's impossible we can't be demons!"

"I never said you were. You guys are demon vessels not demons! Don't ever think of yourself as one! Look I know it's hard to take in but just remember you aren't the only ones. There were originally nine but since one died there are only eight. I knew one vessel a long time ago. Its not easy living as a vessel. You were picked because who knows but it's our responsibility to keep the demons locked away. That doesn't mean we can't talk to our demons or learn from them. Not all demons are evil you know and getting along with them can give you new powers like when you merged with your demons for a little while. Keep practicing on controlling that chakra and keep rein on those demons. It won't be easy I know gods know it's not easy but it's possible."

"How do you know this?"

The stranger smiled sadly before whistling loudly. A second later they were staring at red fox. A nine tailed red fox. Shina gasped in amazement.

"That's a…"

"Shina Saoshi, meet Kinji, the reincarnation of a dear friend."

"How do you do," spoke Kinji.

"It talks! Wow is it real?"

"Of course I'm real you nitwit!"

"Kinji behave or else."

"Where did you get it from?"

"It used to belong to a vessel but he died leaving behind the demon. The demon revived and was turned into this fur ball. He used to be the King of all Demons the Lord Kyubi. Known world wide as the feared devil fox with nine glorious tails. Now he's about as useful as a lazy kitten."

"Hey I take my own baths at least!"

During the night the four talked away with only one incident happening and of course it involved Saoshi and Kinji. Needless to say Saoshi learned to never spray paint a demons tail. Early the next day the stranger vanished but not before leaving the twins a couple of scrolls on Ninjutsu and his guide of how to deal with stubborn demon lords. Last but definitely not least, the twins were left with enough money to build their own village. Shina and Saoshi laughed in joy to finally be able to make a new home for themselves as well as learning more about Hitsumo and his twin sister Hitsume, the lord and lady of the wind and electricity or the four winged demons. The only thing Shina and Saoshi were puzzled by was the stranger who in all their time together never revealed his name. They found it odd but soon let it go to find a suitable place to start their new village.

In KonoSound formerly known as Konohagakure, a black haired young man about twenty stood on his balcony. Lately there had been rumors about a blonde haired Shinobi walking about. He was rumored to be the Shinobi of the East, the one who won the war for the East. But the black haired man knew who it was. There was no mistake to who the blonde haired man was. He had no doubts about that.

"So you managed to survive dobe. Looks like we will have our fight at last and this time there will be no escape from your imminent death. You won't survive this time however it will be your demise," whispered the young man into the harsh wind.

Far away in rock country a young blondish reddish haired man stood listening to the harsh wind that blew all around him. The man began to laugh softly as the wind left as suddenly came. Staring into the evening sky he slowly turned around to return to his camp. If anyone could have seen him they would pass him off as another wanderer, but if one looked really close they would have noticed the unrivaled fury and sorrow swimming around his blue eyes.

"Don't worry you'll get your fight. I'll make sure of it except for one thing,"

Thought the young man as tendrils of red chakra leaked around him and his once sky blue eyes bled crimson. Kinji feeling his master's anger smirked and began to howl just as his master began laugh again.

'It's you who will meet his demise, you and all of KonoSound.'

Authors note: Damn that was a long chapter! Definitely my longest chapter not for long but oh well. Hope you guys like it.


	4. A New Adventure Unnfolds

**_Disclaimer: Naruto and company don't belong to me. I wish it did though. Sigh well a girl can dream right? Hope you like my story Bye!_**

**_Chapter Four: A New Adventure Unfolds_**

"Means speech

'Means thoughts

A young boy ran as fast as his little legs could go. His tattered clothes and dirty face gave the notion of what his situation was. The yelling of angry men and the flying of shuriken and kunai gave the answer to what was going on.

Plain and simple, a chase was under way.

The boy kept running through the jungle foliage, never looking where he was going. He stumbled slightly as he felt a kunai graze his cheek. Gulping in a breath full of air, the boy picked up his pace jumping tree trunks and crawling under dead fallen trees trying to lose the men chasing him in vain. He whimpered softly as another kunai nicked his shoulder leaving a stinging red line on his shoulder blade. The boy began to panic, his pursuers weren't giving up and he was getting too tired to keep up his fast pace. He knew what would happen if they caught him and decided he wasn't going to let him. Concentrating chakra to his feet, the boy zoomed through the trees. Thank the Gods he still remembered his training from Naze-sensei! He was sure he'd be dead right now without it. He kept running pushing to his limits. It wouldn't be long before he ran out of chakra. He knew he was in deep this time. He wouldn't survive the beating that awaited him.

The blonde haired man walked calmly into the forest all the while reprimanding a certain nine tails about his earlier comments.

"You know Kinji that was really uncalled for. You know as well as I do being chosen to be a vessel is hard work and not the persons fault! It's not like we can object to it. If you've forgotten we were all babies! It wasn't our choice to make!"

'I know I'm sorry master. I'll try to not mention it again, but you know there are too many vessels. We demons suffer too you know.'

"Then try not to attack Hidden Villages! You wouldn't be locked up if you stayed away from humans. I know someone tricked you into attacking our world and I know we have killed many demons in fear, attacking and killing any demons even children. That's what happened to you and many others. It was a free for all and it was wrong of us but attacking our women and children isn't right either. Revenge against us just brings trouble. By now you should've learned what revenge does to people and demons alike. Attacking in rage was your fault. Our fault is provoking you."

'You're right Kittling. We both have been at fault. Back there in the East I was surprised of finding the second, third, fifth, and seventh tails vessels. They were used as weapons for some petty war for dominance. The vessels didn't even know they were not demons! It was ludicrous!'

"Yeah it was. Your right Kinji, there is far too many of us vessels. It shouldn't be this way. That's why I stayed and helped out. It wasn't their faults for being vessels used and thrown away for mere convenience. I'm just glad that the war is finally over."

'It won't last long, this peace you've shown them. At least the vessels are finally free from their enslavement to the government.'

"Heh, yeah I know. We humans will always have something ridicules to fight about. If its not money, its power."

'You know you could be a great leader one day. You've come a long way from how you used to be. If we ever get Konohagakure back on its feet you could be Hokage.'

The young man stopped suddenly, turning around to face a line of trees. Out of the trees popped out a small child no older then eight and five KonoSound Jonins. Narrowing his eyes the young man fazed out and appeared in front of the surprised jonin. Kinji immediately wrapped his tails around the exhausted child and began to glow red. A few seconds later the boy was completely healed and rested.

The five jonin stood staring at the young man who seemed to just appear out of nowhere! The young man stood defiantly, making sure to block their view of the child.

"Move aside! You are interfering with official jonin business!" stated a rather skinny jonin with black hair.

"Last I heard bullying little kids was not jonin business," answered the man.

"I said move aside or we'll be forced to take action,"

tytyuiThe man sighed, this was not his week. Just two days ago he had fought two possessed demon vessels and now had five KonoSound jonins to take care of, and all of them carried weapons. Sighing again the man stepped up in front of the jonins.

"You guys must really be pathetic if you're abusing a little kid."

"That's none of your business wanderer!"

"I think it is. You're not touching that kid again," stated the stranger calmly. Kinji seeing how calm his master had become took the cue to move away from the soon to be battleground, and find a nice spot a few miles away knowing his master was very annoyed right then. He smirked and sat himself and the kid down, a perfect place to watch the impending battle and still be safe.

"Well if you won't move we'll have to move you!"

The stranger stared at the five ninjas from KonoSound. One had a large chain, another had a sword, another had shadow shuriken, one even had a boomerang, and the last one had a spear. One threw his chain at the stranger; he simply stuck out his arm and let the chain wrap itself around his arm. He then pulled it out of the KonoSound's hand and swung it back. The KonoSound leap back as the other threw his boomerang. The stranger ducked under it and swung the chain again. It wrapped itself around the sword the other KonoSound held. The stranger then pulled the sword out. He grabbed it his other hand and swung around to slice the boomerang that was swinging back. He swung back around and threw the sword into the chest of the KonoSound that held the shadow shuriken. The other KonoSound launched his spear at the stranger. The stranger jumped over the spear and threw the chain to wrap itself around the KonoSound's throat. He then yanked it and snapped the KonoSound's neck.

The three remaining KonoSound ninjas got into their Taijutsu stance. The stranger dropped the chain and looked at the shadow shuriken lying on the ground. He then remembered the time when he was 12 and in the mist, when he used the shadow shuriken to free someone from a jutsu he didn't care to remember at the moment.

The stranger felt his anger rise as he looked at the last three KonoSound ninjas. He charge and impaled his left arm into the chest of one KonoSound. He took out his arm and looked at the blood dripping from his arm. The other two leaped back and began doing seals. The stranger began spilling his red demon chakra. The two KonoSound ninjas stopped making seals…their bodies were paralyzed in fear. The stranger took out the impaled sword. He then stopped and dropped the sword and let the demon chakra go back in. He instead made seals.

"MIND ERASE!"

The young man watched as sand poured around his victims before finally joining an elated Kinji and a very frightened child. He smiled; those jonin wouldn't know what hit them! That jutsu would erase what really happened and conform it to some missing nin kicking their ass, as well as having them sleep for the rest of the day. It would make sure to cause more pain then they really should. How he loved inventing hybrid jutsu! They were one of the many things he had learned on his journey. Walking up the little hill he joined Kinji and the small boy who was trying to run away except that Kinji's tails wouldn't let him leave. They were wrapped around his waist, arms, and legs rendering him immobile, he cowered away when he caught sign of the man's headband. It had the same symbol as his sensei!

"Um can I leave now," the small boy asked.

"Sure! I just have a question for you. What were those men chasing you for?"

"I accidentally tripped and knocked into one of them while carrying the basket they gave me. My village is currently under siege by KonoSound. They found out about our villages eye bloodline and now they are shipping everyone with the blood limit to their filthy village! I was going to be whipped for my insolence but I escaped so they followed me. I'm pretty sure that they could have killed me. Only one person can stand up to KonoSound jonin and that's my sensei!"

"Damn that sucks, hey maybe I could help out. I don't have anywhere to go."

"Why?"

"I'm what you call a wanderer. My village was completely destroyed."

"Really! My sensei's village was also destroyed!"

"What village was he from him?"

"Some place called Konoha."

"KONOHA!"

"Yeah are you from Konoha too?"

"Uh...no I'm from the East."

"Well I guess you can come. That was an awesome fight!"

"Heh yeah it wa…KINJI WHAT THE HELL!"

A few feet away Kinji was finishing urinating on the jonins.

"Kinji what did I say about this!"

'No peeing on unconscious opponents, but I love humiliating the losers. Besides I'm practicing for those snake basterds as you would say.'

"Sigh…fine Kinji I'll let you off this time, but it won't be so easy next time."

'Yes sucker…oops!'

The young man glared at the fox before he whipped out a kunai. A few hand seals later and the boy watched as the nine tailed fox soared through the air. A rather big splash was heard and was that fox holding his butt with his paws? He looked at the stranger who was laughing with a very dangerous glint in his eyes twirling a kunai in the air.

"Ten Thousand Years of Pain. Never fails to miss its target."

'You ASSHOLE! You are so going to pay for that you little shit!'

"I warned you not to mess with me again. It's not my fault you have such a big mouth."

'Where do you think I learned it from N …shit not again?'

Ten minutes later the group was seen walking toward the village under siege. Kinji was curled up in his master's arms as he was much to sour to even limp let alone walk. He complained the whole way.

Seriously sometimes he wandered why he put up with the fur ball.

Thirty minutes later, two large wooden doors could be seen from their spot on a small hill. Crutching down on the forest floor the stranger, began to observe two guards who were stationed on the sides and spotted four more standing watching in the trees. The stranger watched as they led people in and out of the gates.

'What idiots! Anyone could get in there in henge! What the fuck is KonoSound trying to avoid cause a whole army could evade henged as water barrels! They don't even check their cargo!'

Sighing, the stranger stood up from the ground and motioned for the boy to follow him. A few minutes later he stopped and turned to the boy.

"Alright, look kid I'm going to henge us as fishermen."

"Why?"

"The minute you enter as yourself they'll beat you for running away, before beating you."

The boy gulped and nodded his head. The stranger brought his hands in some strange sign. He felt weird at first but it soon faded. Turning around he spotted his reflection in a puddle. His eyes widened as he stared at himself. He had mousy brown hair and eyes, and he seemed to be wearing fishermen like clothes.

"What did you do?"

"I henged you. It's a basic ninja technique all ninjas should learn."

"You're a ninja! Cool!"

"Eh Heh I was a ninja. I'm not anymore."

"Are you a missing nin then?"

"Remember my village got destroyed. I decided after that not to be a ninja, hasn't worked quite as well as I'd hoped."

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"Yeah, now come on we've got to leave now. Henge doesn't last forever you know."

"Wait what about Kinji?"

"That fur ball! He's probably already inside knowing him."

"Is he a ninja too?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

'If Kinji could hear me…'

'I can!'

'Damn it Kinji, what did I say about reading my thoughts?'

'Not to…please spare my ass!'

'Not funny! Where are you!'

'Heh inside already. I henged into one of those pathetic KonoSound ninjas and they never noticed me, even if I had nine fox tails!'

'Gezus that's lame!'

'Heh yeah see ya when you get here!'

'Yeah take care fur ball.'

'Why you…!'

"Ready to go," asked the stranger.

"Yeah!" replied the boy.

"Good let's go!"

They both walked down the hill to face the wooden gates. The stranger walked up to one of the guards, a grin on his face while the boy tagged along behind him.

"Where are you coming from?" questioned the guard.

The stranger smiled and said: My son and I went fishing. We caught quite a catch too," he said showing off his catch to the guard.

"Very well let them through, they ain't no threat," they opened the gates. The young man smirked as he entered with ease.

'They don't know what they've just let in,' he thought grinning the entire time.


	5. Meet Naze and the Next Revolution

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and company don't belong to me. I wish it did though. Sigh well a girl can dream right? Hope you like my story Bye!**_

**_Chapter Five: Meet Naze and the Next Revolution_**

"Means speech

'Means thoughts

Once inside he searched for any signs of where Kinji was hiding. Walking past the main tower he spotted Kinji lying down and licking his paws. Shaking his head, he crept to where the fox lay sun tanning.

'Took you long enough.'

'Yeah, can it Kinji!'

Dispelling their henge, the stranger turned to the boy.

"So do you have anywhere we can stay?" he asked.

"Yeah! Follow me!"

Creeping around another building, they came to a dark alleyway. They followed it to its end and turned onto what looked like a deserted street if you couldn't sense the powerful genjutsu anyways. Walking on they came to a concealed hole in an old alley wall. As they passed through it, the stranger paused and placed his hands onto the wall while muttering something. His hands glowed a strange violet color wrapping itself around the wall for a second before fading away.

'That should keep out anyone following us.' The stranger smiled and walked down a paved sideway and stopped suddenly as his eyes widened slightly.

"That's your house!"

"Not just mine! The whole resistance is in there!"

"Wow!"

Standing in front of them was the biggest tree he had ever seen and this coming from someone who had been almost everywhere, was something.

"Come on!"

They walked around, and sometimes over the gigantic roots, until they reached two passages concealed by another genjutsu. The boy turned and pointed his finger to the right passage way. He bent down digging his hands into the earth until his fingers touched wood. Smiling, the boy stood up holding an old antique looking torch. It had a picture of a flaming horse. The boy searched his pockets for the lighter, only to find that he had lost it in his chase back in the wood. The stranger stepped up taking the torch from the boy's hands and held it straight in front of them. Smirking he brought his hand over the torch. The boy watched amazed as fire began to run down the man's outstretched hand, and onto the torch setting it on fire. The boy stared at the strange blue like fire engulfed the entire torch before settling down. The strange fire changed into regular flames before their eyes, all of this took only a minute. Handing back the torch, the stranger chuckled as the boy kept staring at him. After finally snapping out of his shock, the boy began to lead him through a very confusing but deadly maze. It was riddled with all sorts of traps, from pit falls to spiked walls. They even had the strangest animal he'd ever seen! It was a cross between a bull, a horse, and a porcupine! Its head resembled a bull, but its body resembled a porcupine's and its legs and tail resembled a horse! They ran like there was no tomorrow, dodging poison filled spikes and a bull's raging horns! It didn't help that said creature could imitate a flame thrower and a pin ball all in one! The stranger sighed as he jumped a gigantic hole in the middle of nowhere as he kept running from the rampaging thing which now resembled a flaming, spiky, ball of doom. Needless to say he had to carry the boy and himself to safety. Kinji was right behind him. He may be a nine tailed fox, but even he knew his limits and running seemed like a much better idea then facing that monstrosity!

'Seriously who in the hell made that that thing,' thought Kinji as he picked up his speed. He lifted his tails in the air before they became shiscabob.

'I…huff…have no ide...'

"Whoa!" yelled the stranger as he came to yet another pit fall. He looked behind him to see the mass behemoth still charging him. As it came closer he gulped nervously.

'Come on just a little closer…NOW!'

The stranger leaped into the air, and flipped over the things back landing behind the thing as it headed straight into the black hole in front of it.

"SCEEEEEECH!"

Kinji looked annoyed as two of his tails came over and covered his very sensitive ears. His master wasn't as lucky as he had to carry the unconscious child in his arms. Except for a few scratches and bruises the boy seemed fine.

'Must have fainted in fear,' he thought.

He smirked as he leaped over the huge crevice, landing on the cave's wall with chakra. He traveled the rest of the way like this praying that the thing was a one and only. Halfway across, the child stirred from his sleep.

"Where am I," he asked frightened.

"I have no idea. You fainted before I could ask you,"

answered the stranger.

"Fainted? Why?"

"You had a close encounter with death from that bull thing. I was lucky enough to escape alive let alone escape with you and Kinji.

'Speak for your self!' muttered Kinji who was at the time licking his singed tails tenderly and wincing every time he found a bold spot.

'Kinji! Shut up!' demanded the stranger in annoyance as he glared at the whining fox.

'Fine!'

Sighing the stranger turned back to the boy.

Anyway, what in the seven hells was that thing!"

"I have no idea! I've never seen it before honest!"

"Hmm well fine we better go before whatever gave birth to that thing finds us."

They all nodded and the boy began to lead them through the cave once more. Finally they came to a set of stairs made out of mounds of dirt and began to climb up until they met a wall.

"Uh I'm guessing there's something behind this wall?"

"Yup watch!"

The small boy took off what looked like an insignia of the same flaming horse etched on the torch he was now holding. He watched as the boy dusted off the wall to reveal a strange marking molded on its side. It looked to be in the shape of the boy's pendant. Placing the pendant over the hole, the boy slid back. All of a sudden a rumbling noise was heard through out the cave. The wall slid back revealing a small room. The minute they stepped in, they were attacked by ten armed and able men and women. The stranger stood in front of the boy, a kunai in both his hands as he blocked the barrage of weapons. Kinji stood fur on end as he was forced to dodge the falling projectiles as well as holding back the urge of frying the idiots attacking them.

The stranger narrowed his eyes as the urge to kill ran through him. Glancing at Kinji he could feel his killing urge surge again. It took all he had learned to suppress the killing urge back. Kinji glared at the ninja's in front of him. He was going to tear them into pieces…

'Kinji calm down! You're really throwing me off here. You know how your emotions affect me!'

Kinji glares at the ninjas in front of him before slowly backing off. Another man appeared and ordered the squad to back off. They did as they were told but they never did leave. They didn't trust this, in their eyes, intruder.

"Yoshi, is that you?" questioned the man as he stepped in front of the stranger.

"Yeah Sensei it's me! Remember! I'm your favorite student!" yelled the boy known as Yoshi.

Stepping around the stranger Yoshi smiled seeing his teacher looking relieved for his well being. The man suddenly rushed and tackled his student scooping the small boy up and setting him on his shoulders laughing all the while. Now standing in the torches light, the man was somewhat recognizable. He was taller than him by centimeters, and had black spiky hair. Round eyes accompanied by somewhat bushy eyebrows adorned what could be seen of his face. He wore a dark green face mask, a green long sleeved shirt along with a neon green bandana and army cargos. It was his belt that surprised the stranger. It too was neon green with the Konohagakure sign. He stood in shock. To think that one of his friends had even survived was ludicrous, but here was proof enough. Here right in front of him was one of the Konoha survivors Rock Lee, one of his best friends and a former member of the famous Rookie Nine. The stranger could only hope that more of his friends had survived Konoha's demise. A single tear rolled down his face as he remembered all his precious people that he fought for seven years ago. Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Jiriah, Shizune, Tsunade, and finally Iruka-sensei.

He had thought that they all had died in the uprising, but here was one survivor and maybe just maybe there were more.

'Kit I know what you're thinking so stop it! It wasn't your fault! Never was! You did all you could you even managed to free all of them from that prison. I know you feel guilty but Tsunade and Iruka gave their lives willingly. You never would have suspected that your teammates would betray you or the way the villagers made that pact to kill you! You tried your best.'

'And my best wasn't good enough! I wasn't strong enough to save them! The village hated me but I never thought that they would side with that snake! They did it because of me Kinji, because they hated me. The others were put through hell because of me!'

'Don't make me bite you! Enough! Calm down right now before you know what decides to activate again!'

The stranger sighed calming down slightly as Kinji fed his chakra to him. Kinji looked at his master. It seemed as though his master was still recovering from his betrayal. Now that he found one of his friends alive, all he'd worked for seemed pointless. Kinji slowly walked up to the stranger and leaned against his leg. Looking down, his master smiled slightly as he bent down and scratched his ears in acknowledgment. Kinji smirked as his master slowly gained control of his emotions. He was never one to back down or give up. It was one thing he admired his master for. Sure they fought a lot, but in reality they were very good friends. The man who had picked up Yoshi turned to them then back to Yoshi.

"Yoshi who is this?" he asked pointing to the stranger suspiciously. Yoshi turned to stare at the stranger smiling.

"Oh he's the one who rescued me from the KonoSound!"

The stranger chuckled stepping forward. The man stared at the stranger taking in his torn and dirty clothes. His long black shirt was in tatters and his pants had holes burnt through them; his black trench coat had definitely been through better days. Smiling the man extended his hand toward the stranger in greeting.

"Hey I'm Naze, who are you?"

The stranger shook his hand.

"I'm Izumo it's nice to meet you guys.

Laughing slightly a guard pointed out he was a mess.

"I see you survived Hima-chan, laughed Naze.

"Who," asked Izumo?

"Hima-chan, a direct descendent of our god."

"What, you mean the half porcupine half cow looking thing? Yeah what in gods name is that thing! I've never seen anything quite like it. It blew fire from its nostrils and tried to impale me with its spiky body!"

"Yup, sounds like Hima-chan. Its mother was a dragon."

Izumo paled slightly thanking whoever was listening for fighting the offspring of a dragon and not its mother.

"Uhm I kinda killed it."

"What! How?"

"It kind of took a tumble off a cliff."

"Oh ok! Don't worry about it then. It probably flew back to its mother. Don't worry its still alive somewhere out here. It protects this place with its life. Since it didn't recognize you it attacked. It's usually very tame."

"Uh huh tell that to my fox."

"Fox, what fox?"

Izumo bent down picking up an extremely annoyed Kinji in his arms.

"This is Kinji; he's a nine tailed fox."

Kinji glared at the guards pointing and gasping in fear and shock. One guard pointed at his nine tails waving to and fro in fear.

"That's a…!"

Izumo shook his head at the stupefied crowd.

"Yeah he's a demon fox, but he doesn't do much but sleep. He won't attack you, if you leave him be.

'Speak for yourself!'

'You better behave or I'll use you for target practice!'

'Sadist!'

'Takes one to know one!'

'Yeah I'm great aren't I?'

'No you're full of it.'

'Son of a bitch'

Izumo responded by squeezing Kinji in his arms. Kinji purred softly. In reality he was grumbling about a sadistic master trying to kill him.

Naze stared at the demon fox recalling a dead friend who had a demon fox sealed in him. He managed to tell his friends when they were captured and held up in Konoha's jail house. Shaking his head Naze turned to Izumo.

"Do you have any alliance with KonoSound or other …"

A cold wind suddenly blew around them. Izumo's usually sparkling eyes were now a pale ice blue and Kinji was surrounded by red chakra. Seeing this, the guards took a step back in fear. Naze gulped.

'That was the wrong thing to say,' he thought.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that question. It seems you hate them as much if not more than us. May I ask why?"

Izumo and Kinji calmed down slightly, the cold wind disappearing with Kinji's red chakra.

"Yes we have some unfinished business with that snake they betrayed my friends and my home."

'Sounds exactly like me!'

"Well in that case welcome aboard." This is Senchi, Kobra, Nermal, Frank, Joshua, Sabrina, Toaster, Cypress, Fern and Char," he pointed to guards from left to right.

"Welcome to our rebellion Izumo," stated Naze.

Izumo smirked and nodded his head in reply.

'Look's like we've got another revolution on our hands kit'

'Yeah I had a feeling that last revolution wasn't going to be the only one I fought in.'

'Humph, looks like you were right.'


	6. Explanations and Blood Limits

**_Disclaimer: Naruto and company don't belong to me. I wish it did though. Hope you like my story Bye!_**

**_Chapter Six: Explanations and Blood Limits_**

"Means speech

'Means thoughts

"Well let's move out! Yoshi you head straight home. Your mother's worried sick about you, ordered Naze.

"Yes Sir!" with that Yoshi leaped off his shoulders and ran through the wall. Naze laughed as Yoshi tripped on a stick before getting up again.

"Heh kids, always in a hurry," chuckled Kobra before following him in.

"Come on I'll show you around," stated Naze. As they walked through the wall, Izumo could not help but be amazed by the small resistance. Everywhere he looked, people were walking around. Children were running through the streets as they played games. The women hung clothes as they gossiped with each other.

'Damn! They definitely have a better base then the east,' thought Izumo as he gazed around noticing the lack of women around. Turning around he asked Naze:

"How many live here?"

"Close to a thousand, most are men and children.

"Wow that's a lot."  
"Half the town actually, but we only have about a hundred who know how to fight well. The rest are either too old to learn or too young to fight like little Yoshi.

Yeah, he told me about the village bloodline and what KonoSound has done."

"Yes they have our other half of the village being shipped out to Konoh…I mean KonoSound by ships, stated Naze. Izumo smirked catching on to the man's slip in saying Konoha.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Izumo.

"Fight! These men have worked too hard on this land to have their women and children taken away! We belong to no village and we'll fight to the death if we have to!"

"I agree, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Why do you want to help us, after all you are a stranger to us. I don't know if I can trust you yet."

'He's got a point you know.'

Yeah he does but I still want to help them. They remind me so much of Konoha.'

'Don't start on that guilt trip again!'

'Can't help it you know.'

'Uhg the past is the past, nothing can change it, so stop moping and help these pathetic humans. It's what you're supposed to be doing, instead of remembering your past mistakes. I guaranty those basterds will pay…very soon.'

Thanks Kinji. You know for a fearsome ninetails you can be pretty sweet.'

'If you call me sweet again I won't hesitate to pee on you!'

'Yeah…sure. Remember what happened last time you did that?'

Kinji shudders as he remembers that particular incident. He had been turned into a fox cub with big watery blue eyes and placed as an exhibition. Shuddering once more he remembers just how many people cuddled him and cued at him like a baby! It was humiliating! He the ruler of demons a plushy! He shudders once more before sighing in defeat. There was no way he was going through such a humiliating experience again.

'Fine you win…this time.'

'Good…what do mean this time?'

'Heh Heh'

Naze just shook his head as Izumo smile turned into a very evil grin before turning into a surprised glare all while glaring at the nine tailed fox.

'Weird guy reminds me of…no he's dead. We all saw him die, and we never got a chance to thank him for saving us from Orochimaru. He saved me and now I'm going to save this village. I'll trust him for now.'

"Do you know how to fight?" asked Naze startling Izumo from his mind talk with Kinji, (well more like threatening than talking.)

"I thought you didn't trust me?"

"I don't at least not completely, but we need more infantry. Besides you hate KonoSound just as much as everyone else, so can you fight or not"

"Uh well yeah I helped out back in the Eastern Wars," lied Izumo.

'Well you did help,' thought Kinji.

'Hmm.'

"The East! You come from the East?"

"Uh yeah is that a bad thing?"

"Wow! So what clan did you fight for?"

Izumo's eyes narrowed at the question.

"None," he said seriously. "I fought for the people not those power hungry clans.

'They reminded me of the Hyugas,' Izumo thought.

'He sounds just like that legend I've been hearing about! He looks just like him too. Maybe it is him…then again maybe not,' thought Naze as he watched Izumo trip on a stick. He sighed as he stepped into the mess hall.

"You can meet the men later, I'm sure you must be hungry. What does your cat eat?"

'CAT! Why that son of a Bitch! Oh he will pay for his insolence! I'll make him pay!'

Just as he was about to claw the human to death(its all he could do with his size) when Izumo grabbed his fur and head locked his fox friend.

'Cool it Kitty, he's still one of the gang you know.'

'Uh you're taking his side! Why you backstabbing mother…'

"He'll have milk and tuna fish," replied Izumo.

'You will pay for your insolence! Oh yes you will pay! Besides milk gives me a horrendous case of gas! Watch you're back because tonight you're going to need that face mask! I'll make sure of it!'

'Whatever Kinji'

'Humph!'

"Alright, Ill go tell Edna to put two more plates on the dinner table," with that Naze disappeared into the kitchen leaving a rather pissed Kinji with a smug smiling Izumo.

'If they make me meow or purr I'll pee on the both of them, damn the consequences!'

After dinner, Naze led Izumo to a rather huge statue of a flaming horse. Standing in front of the statue Naze whispered,

"Gigamare."

As soon as the words left Naze's lips, the statue began to glow a silver color, before sinking into the ground completely vanishing from Izumo's sight.

"Whoa! What in the hell is that?" asked a wide eyed Izumo.

"That's the guardian of this village Gigamare the flaming horse guardian. It is said that he was the one to bless this village with the dojutsu Gravikan."

"What does this bloodline do exactly?"

"Blood limit there's a difference. It does two things. The first is that it can stop time for a minute or so, and the other is that it can control the gravity around them.

"Damn that's powerful!"  
"Heh yeah it is, it's also affiliated with the women of this village. It's also the reason KonoSound claimed this village as their own. They plan to breed the girls to their Generals and jonins. One girl has already been chosen for their 'First General.'"

'SASUKE!' thought Izumo as he unknowingly let a burst of killer intent flooring Naze to his previous spot.

'Good god what the hell was that! I've never felt such killing intent ever in my life!' thought a petrified Naze as he watched the stranger's eyes flash a blood red before fading into their normal blue. Izumo turned to face Naze sheepishly as he gathered himself together again. That was of course due to a certain red nine tailed fox that had bitten Izumo's hand.

"Eh Heh I'm sorry about that. I just really hate KonoSound."

"I can see that," squeaked Naze as they continued down the stairwell.

"So who's the chosen girl?"

Naze stopped for a second his eyes hardened as he spoke.

"Aaosha, her name is Aaosha."

"Is she strong?"  
She's…the strongest of the village. She's also the leader of this village," answered Naze as he began to move once more through the staircase.

'Looks like the human harbors feelings for this girl.'

'No way, Fuzzy brows with a girl!'

'Hey you liked…'

'DON'T EVEN MENTION HER NAME KINJI!'

'Oops wrong thing to say. I forgot just how much that villainous woman betrayed my master.'

'Sorry Kinji but I just don't feel like talking about HER! I never want to hear her name ever again. She betrayed me far worse than that snake ever could have, and to think that I…never mind just don't mention it again.'

Kinji nodded solemnly as they walked through another corridor.

"I'm assuming that most of the women were the fighters right?"

"Yes we managed to free ten blood limit users, but its still not enough. KonoSound has too many men and many of them are jonins. Most of our fighters are retired mercenaries. The other half are inexperienced young men looking for a good fight. Only two males have the Gravikan."

"Who are they? Are they strong?"

"Yes, thank the gods. They are this villages second and third in command, Aaosha's father Yoshi Minara and her brother Khan Minara. There was one other but we don't talk about him much. Rumor says he's also Aaosha's brother but we don't know. Minara san never talks about it, not even to me."

"Hmm sounds like family trouble. Anyway it sounds like this family are direct decedents of this blood limit."

"Yes the Minara's were the first family to receive the Gravikan. Almost everyone in this village is somehow related. Whether from distant cousins or directly blood related everyone here are related to the Minaras."

"Wow, so what are you going to do to free the prisoners then?"

"I have no idea but we'll have to make a plan before tomorrow night."

"Uh why tomorrow night?"

"They plan to ship the women to KonoSound by then."

"Exactly how old are these girls."

"Most range between twenty five to ten. The youngest is Yoshi's best friend Luna Laok and she's only eight years old. Her Gravikan hasn't even matured yet. My guess is that she will be used for sickening experiments."

"That's disgusting she's only eight!"

"Yeah well we're here."

"Here…where,"

"The training grounds. It's where everyone involved with the resistance goes to train their skills."

Naze pulled a misplaced stone back into place and a door suddenly appeared just as the stair well closed off and disappeared.

"What is that? Some type of gengitsu?"

"Some of it is but the rest even we don't know. This tree has stood for a thousand years. It was placed here to protect the villagers from times such as what their going through."

They continued into the door way and down another winding passage way before halting at a wooden door. Naze knocked on the door five times then seven more times. As the wooden door opened, sounds of a fight were heard. Naze sighed in annoyance as the fight came into their view. Two young men were brawling on the floor.

Stepping in Naze began to shout at the two.

"Jason! Mark! That's enough! We are training you to free your families not each other!"

'Gods and Demons kit! Tell him to shut up before we go deaf!'

'I totally agree Kinji.'

Naze smirked to himself.

'Still got it,' he thought as he remembered his sensei from Konoha and how they used to yell for everything.

"Thank the Gods you arrived Naze san. I thought for sure they were going to kill each other this time. They've been like this for two freakin hours!" spoke a man with long black hair in a braid and olive green eyes.

"Jeremy where are Khan and Yoshi Sama?"

"Oh they went with units one and two to steal more supplies."

"Good we need more food."

"Uh Naze who the hell is that!" asked Jeremy as he pointed to Izumo who was busy healing Jason.

Naze turned around and faced Jeremy.

"Oh he's a wanderer who helped little Yoshi out of a rather big mess he created by pisssing off KonoSound jonins."

"Jonins? How many?"

"I'm not sure on the details but he is willing to help our cause."

"Can we trust him Naze?"  
"I think so but just to be sure I'm waiting on Yoshi sama."

"Hmm well I would keep my eyes on him if I were you. I don't trust him. I think I've seen him before but I can't remember where."

"If that's the case I'll watch him then."

Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait, but my computer broke on me three freakin times! Not once not twice but three times! Ugh I'm still wondering how that's possible.

Anyway I give you chapters five and six as an apology. Thanks to all my reviewers. You're the best. Enjoy these chapters, I promise to update more often on all my stories. Just don't expect an update every day. I don't think that's humanly possible at least for me anyway. Heaven forbid my computer to crash again. Oops I think I just jinxed myself. I'll shut up now. Bye Enjoy! Don't forget to review or rant or whatever you feel like doing. Bye!


	7. Meet Saakar and the Plan

**_Disclaimer: Naruto and company don't belong to me. I wish it did though, well hope you like my story Bye!_**

**_Chapter Seven: Meet Saakar and the Plan _**

"Means speech

'Means thoughts

Izumo sighed as he listened in to Naze's and Jeremy's conversation about him.

'Sometimes I hate having advanced hearing,' thought Izumo as he walked over to one of the two young men and inspected his wounds. Jason stared warily as the stranger observed him. His usually messy spiked up purple hair with blue highlights was even messier. Around one of his dark blue eyes a purple bruise was beginning to form. The black shirt he wore was ripped in various places; his brown pants were torn at the knees.

'Hmm, minor chakra burns, scratches, and a black eye. All in all he looks like I did when I had to chase that annoying cat as a D rank mission.'

Sighing, he made a few seals while whispering:

"Chakra Healing Technique Level One, Minor Healing Aid."

A soft pink glow enveloped the boy before fading leaving the young man known as Jason completely healed. Walking over to another young man, he repeated the same jutsu leaving the black haired youth amazed. Suddenly a door appeared to Mark's left announcing someone's arrival. Izumo's eyes widened as a small army began to fill the training room. More than a hundred men ranging from fifteen to their late thirties marched into the room with huge rucksacks on their backs. A large male with long black hair and deep black eyes walked up to Naze, a grim look on his handsome face.

"Naze, we have a big problem on our hands."

"What is it Khan?" asked a very nervous Jeremy as Naze tuned around still keeping sight of Izumo from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm afraid that our time of waiting is up."

"What do you mean Khan," asked Naze.

"They plan to ship the girls tonight in less than two hours." stated Khan sadly.

"WHAT!" yelled Jeremy as he stared at Khan furiously.

Naze wasn't doing much better. Although he's much better at controlling his emotions now, every once in a while he did lose it. This was obviously one of those moments.

"What the hell are we going to do Khan; I mean we don't even have a good plan to back us up! How are we supposed to rescue Aaosha and the rest without some type of plan!"

Izumo who was standing around trying not to attract any attention to himself shouted:

"You don't have a plan!" successfully attracting more than a hundred pair of eyes to openly stare at him, before everyone in the room pulled out some weapon to throw at him.

'Good going bonehead!'

'Uhg Shut up Kinji! I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now! If you haven't noticed I'm in kind of a bind here!'

'Of course I haven't noticed. Right now I'm eating tuna fish and drinking stale milk! For that you are on your own!

Arrg Kinji, you little fur ball when I get out of here…'

'If you get out of there'

'I'm going to make your life a living hell!'

'Whatever master…'

Kinji! Looks like I'm going to have to show off again. How am I supposed to play the weak wanderer if I have to dodge over a hundred kunis, shuriken, and knives! If I am recognized, this village would cease to exist as I know it! That over grown rat is going to pay dearly for this!'

All at once, kunis, shurikens, and other throw able projectiles were launched at Izumo with blinding speed.

Lowering his head so that no one could see eyes which were glowing an eerie blood red, he raised his hand in front of him as he glared at the projectiles. Some of the men were laughing while others were too horrified to look. Even more were ashamed that they were going to kill a defenseless dunce. They were shut up as out of nowhere red chakra began to spin around the stranger. Nine red chakra like tails, lashed out at the crowd scaring the living shit out of them. Just as they were about to attack the men they spun out catching every airborne projectiles and reeling them in toward Izumo until three perfect rings made of their thrown weapons floated around him.

"Nine Tails Weapons Barrier," growled Izumo as he raised his head paralyzing all who glared back at him in fear. Izumo sighed and released the weapons from his hold. Usually he would end it by spinning his chakra tails and launching the weapons back at his enemies with inhuman force killing his enemies rather gruesomely. He had nine different levels for this self made jutsu none of which was very pleasant to go through because you would never survive any of them, at least not without missing a limb or two…or three. He decided to scare them a little instead.

Naze stood shocked along with the rest of the crowd.

'Why didn't he kill us? I know he could have massacred us all, heck even the whole village. So why didn't he?'

Jeremy glared at the stranger.

'I knew I've seen him before. The legendary Demon from the East! Kain will want to know of this. It's funny that Kain wants to take over KonoSound. Who better to help him than a demon,' thought Jeremy as he inched away from the crowd and into the secret passage way they came from.

Yoshi san walked through the crowd until he reached the stranger. Izumo took noticed that all the crowd parted for the man.

"What's your name," Yoshi questioned the stranger.

"Izumo," replied.

"Hmm, where are you from."

"The East sir."

"THE EAST!" yelled the crowd making Izumo grab his ears in pain. Noticing this Yoshi raised his hand for silence immediately calming the rowdy crowd. Sighing gratefully Izumo released his ears which were slightly bleeding.

"The East? Really, what clan did you fight for?"

"None sir, I fought for the people's rights not those power hungry clans."

"Hmm, then welcome I know who you are. Can you help our cause?"

"Yes, how many men do you have?"  
"Only hundred and fifty able bodied men and two women we managed to save from KonoSound. Most of this village's forces were our women."

"Where are the rest of them?"

"On the ships, they have all been drugged into submission."

"Do you have an antidote yet?"

Yoshi shook his head sadly.

"We haven't been able to make an antidote."

"O.k. have a sample then?"

Yes I do," taking a clear bag out of his vest pocket, he handed to Izumo. Izumo opened the bag and pulled a vile filled to the brim with a blackish watery substance. Bringing it closer Izumo studied it for a few moments before smirking.

'Snake poison, only one thing to do then.'

Making a few one handed seals he shouted:

"_DEMON SUMMONING, SUMMONING SAAKAR!"_

In an instant Izumo was covered by strange green chakra, a black strand of black chakra swirling with it. The strange chakra began to funnel out forming the outline of a huge snake. When the chakra dissipated, a gigantic eight headed snake demon stood before the crowd. If the men thought they were scared before, they were terrified now. Even Yoshi san was shaking.

"**WHO DARESS WAKE ME!"**

Izumo laughed slightly, catching the demon snake's attention, and the terrified looks of the men.

'He going to be eaten!' thought everyone in the room.

The eight headed snake bent down to stare at her summoner.

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW KID?"**

"KID!"

"Hey to you to Saakar."

"**WELL WHAT IS IT!"**

Saakar do you recognize this type of poison?" asked Izumo. The demon snake wrapped its tail around the vile, bringing it up to stare at it with six-teen pairs of ruby eyes to study. After a few seconds the snake demon spoke:

"**IT'S THE EXACT SAME POISON AS MANDA'S SON. THE IDIOT IS APPARENTLY TOO WEAK TO PRODUCE THE FULL EFFECTS OF SNAKE POISON! IT'S STRONG ENOUGH TO DRUG BUT NOT KILL!"**

"Damn! That's one retarded snake!

"**AN EMBARRESMENT TO SNAKES EVERYWHERE!"**

"So can you make an antidote?"

"**OF COURSE! BUT IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME."**

"How long?"

"**THIRTY MINUTES MAXIMUM."**

"Great thanks Saakar."

"**ANYTHING ELSESS?"**

"No."

"**VERY WELL THEN," **and with that, the giant snake disappeared with the sample. The men just stared in awe and fear.

"She says it'll take thirty minutes but she'll have the antidote by then."

Snapping out of shock, Naze spoke.

"That gives us thirty more minutes to plan our attack!" Izumo sighed.

"Look, all you need is three teams." By now Yoshi and the rest were listening.

"Only three teams?" asked Naze with eyes wide and surprised.

"Yeah! One to guard the tree incase it's attacked, another to infiltrate the boats and administer the antidote to free the captives, and the last to distract KonoSound while we follow through."

Yoshi began thinking of Izumo's plan.

'Do we have any other options?' he thought

"I agree with this plan," he spoke surprising everyone. No one thought he would agree with a complete stranger. "But what can we use as major distraction?" Naze finished. If Yoshi trusted this stranger with his clans life, then so would he.

Izumo thought on it for a bit before smirking mischievously at the group. Naze blinked he could've sworn he'd seen that same smirk along time ago, a very long time ago. Shaking his head from all his painful memories, he forced himself to listen to Izumo's answer, ignoring his earlier observation.

"Got any dynamite?" Izumo replied shocking everyone into silence once again.


	8. Preparation for Battle

**_Disclaimer: Naruto and company don't belong to me. _**

_**Author's note: It's been a long time but we've had issues like school and stuff. But here's a question, the battle that's coming up next, do you want it complete without interruptions or with interruptions? Let's see which side gets 5 votes first…yea…probably update quick as I can…as always…there's a PROBABLY…**_

_**Chapter Eight: Preparation for Battle **_

"Means speech

'Means thoughts

Naze and four more including Izumo, dashed unseen around the village with huge barrels filled with dynamite. Two barrels were hidden in the village. One more was placed near the docks; the last was placed in the woods directly on the rest of KonoSound's reserves.

Dashing back to their base, Izumo and Naze took notice of a villager who was trailing them. Nodding to each other, Naze and Izumo took after the village rat before they had a chance to rat them out ending their pitiful lives in the blink of an eye. Satisfied that there were no more rats in thevicinity, they kept on going. Reaching the base they noticed that all around them the men and few women were suiting up for the harsh battle that lay ahead of them. Walking on, they came upon Yoshi and Khan sharpening their clan swords while barking orders left and right. Standing in the front Yoshi began to speak and everyone listened.

"All right listen up! We've decided the teams and their jobs. Team One will be our distraction team. Team Two will be our rescue squad and our most important team. I and Khan have already chosen who goes on Team Two.

Team Three will stay back and protect our base and its people. Khan will now call out the names for Team Two," finished Yoshi as he stepped to the side allowing his son to take the spotlight.

"As father has said Team Two has already been chosen. When I call out your names please go to my father as he will brief you on your duties: Jason! Kobra, Nermal, Frank, Joshua, Toaster, Fern, Char, Mark, Naze, Marr, Steve, Jack and Izumo! You will make Team Two the rest can choose to be on Team One or Team Three. Choose quickly but wisely! You have twenty minutes to decide and sign up. Afterwards who ever is left will be drafted to stay and protect the base. You have twenty minutes and counting GO!"

At once the room was tossed into mayhem as almost everyone wanted to sign for Team One. Izumo, Naze, Khan and Yoshi stared in shock as people were pushed left and right.

"Uh Heh Heh um Khan maybe you shouldn't have been so straightforward," mumbled Naze.

"We have to stop this mayhem now! Their going to kill each other before the battle," stated Yoshi. Izumo and Naze just nodded as they dodged the crazy people pushing them around thinking they were next in line.

"This is not good," Stated Izumo ducking under a thrown projectile known as a pen. Like ravenous dogs, the small militia threw themselves in their direction.

"Not good we don't even know whose captain of Team Two!" stated a harassed Izumo. Naze wasn't doing much better.

"Oh I forgot to mention it was you," replied Naze as he grabbed the blasted pen and threw it to the other end unfortunately where Khan and Yoshi were. It was later thought of as intentional when Naze threw the pen at them.

"WHAT! I thought it would be you!"

"Nope, you did make the plan so that automatically makes you the leader," stated Naze

"But I'm a stranger to you guys."

Yeah but you've proven your trust so you're the leader."

Your not trying to get out if being leader are you," questioned an annoyed Izumo seeing as the pen was once again on their side.

"NO! Which reminds me, how are we going to detonate the dynamite," questioned a ticked off Naze as someone had grabbed his butt accidentally. Izumo laughed at that until the same happened to him.

"The first three we'll detonate as our distraction. The last two are to be detonated when the reserves arrive."

"Yeah but what about the last two," inquired Naze who was inches from throttling the crowd.

"Grr I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" yelled Izumo as he released his chakra blowing away the crowd. Naze just sighed in relief as the small militia cowered before Izumo.

"Now that's better and yes I have a way," stated the annoyed blonde. He began making rapid seals. Naze's eyes widened when he couldn't keep up with his speed of sealing.

"SUMMON!" Izumo yelled.

Everyone backed off from the young man for several reasons. The fact that his left eye had developed an uncanny twitch or the fact that the last time he summoned, it was a gigantic eight headed snake demon! To their utter amazement, as the smoke cleared an adorable little red fox with nine red furry tails came to view.

"Aww, it's so cute! Can I touch it?" pleaded Nermal as she reached for the baby fox.

"Touch me and I'll make all your worst nightmares reality," growled the fox, its fur on end.

"Kinji! Be nice!" warned Izumo.

"She started it! Why did you summon me for? You could have just run and pick me up you jackass!"

"Fine I was going to release the seal but I guess I can change my mi..."

"REALLY!"

"Yeah, but I guess you just love being a cute little fox."  
"NO PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Anything?"

"YES ANYTHING JUST PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" cried the desperate fox.

"Good, I need you to go to the central building and wait for my signal."

Kinji immediately stops crying.

"I knew there was a catch," he muttered.

"Look, you can destroy anyone in there that's from KonoSound."

"Everyone!" exclaimed Kinji as his tails wagged in anticipation.

"Yes, but you have to detonate the dynamite. I'll know if you've been goofing off on the job."

"Whatever that's your department anyway."

Izumo sighed before stepping up to the fox. Placing one hand on Kinji's head, he began to chant the spell in demon tongue confusing Naze as well as everyone else.

"What's he saying?"

"I have no clue."

Suddenly bright red flames encircled Kinji as bright red chakra leaked around Izumo. With one of his elongated nails, Izumo cut his thumb letting it fall on Kinji. It trickled from his forehead down his snout and onto Kinji's awaiting tongue. As soon as Kinji swallowed the blood, the red chakra began to swirl around his small frame. The fire grew around their forms until Izumo yelled:

"KAI!"

Immediately, the fire dissipated leaving behind trails of crimson smoke. The militia stared wondering what was going on. As the smoke dulled down they could see a very irate Izumo staring at… someone?

Through the haze, they could Izumo glaring at another Izumo. The other Izumo stood in the same black long sleeve shirt, dirty brown pants, and sleeveless maroon colored trench like coat. On the coat, were blood red flames instead of the golden ones on the frowning Izumo. His hair had red streaks through it and his evil red eyes shone with bloodlust as it grinned at Izumo. The crowd shuddered as his penetrating red eyes scanned the crowd silently.

Naze studied this new Izumo.

'He looks just like…but he died I saw him die as did everyone else!'

"Kinji, why of all forms did you use mine?" growled Izumo at his 'twin'.

"Because it's fun, besides now I can kill all those annoying KonoSound nins."

"CHANGE NOW!"

"Fine you whiney baby…" teased Kinji before red chakra surrounded his form. A few minutes later a horse sized nine tailed tail fox stood. A poof to the right announced Saakar. The group immediately backed off fearing the eight headed demon's wrath, but instead of the humongous snake there stood a, in the words of the men, a vivacious black haired babe. She wore a very revealing emerald green dress and as she turned they realized that her long sleek black hair was actually a dark green and that her ears were pointed much like an elves. She also sported extremely long green claws that could spew venomous snake poison in one slash, with a flick of her wrists. In these hands she carried their salvation, a tiny ebony box incrusted with rare black rubies that contained the antidote to Manda's pathetic son's poison, which was being used as a sedative for the captured women onboard the ships. Her slit emerald eyes scanned the group falling on the horse sized fox sitting in the middle of said room. She smirked and sauntered toward the fox.

"How's the king of all demons doing," she sneered. Kinji flinched slightly before replying:

"Go to hell,"

"Gladly, I was born there after all."

"Humph."

"Lighten up Kyubi; it's not the end of the world…yet."

Naze gasped at that

'Kyubi! But that means…' Naze thought as he stared at the red fox then at Izumo and back again.

'Now that I think about it Izumo looks a lot like him. The same blue eyes, blonde hair, but he's missing the whisker marks…'

"Oh shut up you snake, and its Kinji, Kyubi's dead, has been for five years. I'm his reincarnation."

'So he really is dead…I never got to thank him for saving us. He really did have what it takes to become a Kage. His friends were always first,' thought a distraught Naze as he watched the fox.

Saakar smiled evilly at Kinji before replying"

"You mean the weak adaptation of Kyubi."

"You vile snake!" growled Kinji "What did you call me!"

"A villainous snake!"  
"Why you overgrown dog!"

"You've just dug your own grave, snake!" roared Kinji as he pounced on Saakar. A puff of smoke revealed a very angry eight headed snake.

Izumo rubbed his temples in exasperation as both demons clashed.

"Demons," he muttered as Kinji scratched Saakar's tails leaving a gaping wound that was already healing. Saakar, in return bit one of Kinji's tail lacing her venom into his system. Kinji just smirked.

"Your poison doesn't affect me, snake," crowed Kinji as he lased out once again.

Izumo winced in pain and grabbed his neck slightly.

'It doesn't affect him but their emotions affect me!'

"Heh, you know I'm glad Konoha was destroyed. It got rid of all those worthless worms. Snakes are so much better!"

Suddenly Kinji cowered away, his nine tails tucked behind him in fear as sauntered over to Izumo who was shaking slightly while grabbing his neck in pain. Saakar of course didn't see this and charged. Just as she was reaching Kinji, a whip of red chakra lashed out coiling around Saakar's form acting very much like a pair of handcuffs for her eight heads. Her eyes widened when she noticed a few black and green strands flow from Izumo's chakra. Kinji by now was at Izumo's side and feeding his chakra to his master, subsiding the blackish greenish chakra down. Izumo sighed tiredly as it began to reside back. His almost black eyes began to clear back into their normal blue. Kinji sighed in relief as Izumo became his self again. This one had been a very close call. A little more and…he didn't couldn't think of the consequences. Sighing again he began to wallow away, when a strand of familiar red chakra bound him on all fours. Izumo now stood calmly in front of him. He couldn't help but gulp in fear. He could see the chaotic blue chakra whipping around his master.

"Um…,"

"Don't even think about it," Izumo growled lowly before turning toward a very frightened snake demon. Staring straight into Saakar's sixteen pairs of eyes he spoke calmly which scared the snake demon, even worse were his now violet slitted eyes that seemed to darken to a very deep purple. That was never a good thing…ever with him.

"You know Saakar," he began. "If you'd rather join KonoSound…"he paused making the snake feel rather edgy.

"Go ahead, I won't stop you." He replied shocking Saakar and everyone else in the room as he let his 'tail' unwrap around the snake demons necks. Turning around he began to calmly walk away before turning around catching Saakar's eyes with his now blood red eyes.

"Know this I don't get along well with traitors. Once I find you, I won't hesitate to destroy your existence."

"N…I mean Izumo…I wasn't trying to…," began Saakar who had transformed back into her humanoid form.

"Give me the antidote and go."

"I…yes Izumo. You have a vial for every member of your team. Three drops should work fine. Use five drops for the stronger ones. Each vile contains the antidote for ten people," Saakar instructed before disappearing in a plume of green smoke. Izumo just sighed before his eyes fell on a cowering Kinji. Walking over, Izumo retracted his 'tail' from Kinji's still form. Shaking his head Izumo began to walk away when he felt a tug on his trench coat. Turning around he spotted Kinji in his little fox form with big watery eyes.

"Don't think that cute act of yours is going to save you from target practice," stated Izumo

"Meany!"

"You know the punishment for messing with Saakar Kinji. She has helped me out from many situations, not to mention that her mood affects me indirectly much like you."

"OK OK you win geeze!"

"Uh huh, your lucky we need you in the battle or else you would've been sealed in that form," Izumo said pointing to the still cute looking baby fox in front of him, before turning around to face the frightened men. If he could scare two demons into submission with just a glare, what could he do to them? Izumo sighed…'Well there goes my cover as an idiotic wanderer,' he thought.


	9. The rescue part 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and company don't belong to me.**_

_**Author's note: What? It took me that LONG?! Sorry, I was in a coma…okay okay, I will not make any excuses for my absence but please accept my apology. Also, can someone help me with the names? If you do not help me, I guess I'll stay with the names Toaster, Nermal, Fern, and hell even Char…Thank you. **_

**_Chapter Nine: The Rescue Part I_**

"Means speech

'Means thoughts

After distributing the antidote to the men, Team One and Team Two moved out. Retracing their steps, Izumo found himself back at a very familiar piece of fence.

"I've been here before," muttered Izumo.

"Not surprising, this is one of our many entrances that lead to our hideout," whispered Naze as they stood in front of a brick wall. Stepping up from the group, Yoshi began to chant. A loud rumbling sound echoed through the walls.

'I hope nobody heard that,' commented Kinji.

'I hope not, now Kinji you remember what to do?'

'Yes yes…I'm not a feather head unlike someone I know.'

'Kinji…shut up and go!'

'Alright alright geeze,' thought Kinji as he leapt through the fence.

'Kinji be careful'

'I should be the one who tells you that. You are not invincible.'

'I know that!"

'I hope so. Don't get into trouble kit. You can not afford to lose control,' with that Kinji cut off their mental link and sped toward the command base built for the General.

'Seriously he's worse than a mother hen!' Izumo sighed as he was pushed toward the black tunnel that had appeared from behind the seemingly normal brick wall.

'Here I go again, another battle, another day'

After making sure the coast was clear, all one hundred and fifth-teen men and two women marched across toward the tunnel. The farther they walked, the darker it got. Doing a few seals Izumo summoned fire to light the way. You could hear the soldiers faintly from above them.

A little farther down Yoshi raised his hand halting the mini army in its tracks.

"Okay, we are directly under the dock's main port. There are three ships in the harbor. Team Two, we'll give you fifth-teen minutes to reach the ship's cargo, administer the antidote and get the hell out of there. Team One will try to give you as much time as possible. Team Two, we're counting on you."

"Yes sir!"

"Good, Izumo! Naze! Blow em up and good luck!"

Izumo and Naze nodded and ran toward the dynamite barrels they had placed earlier. Izumo smirked as his hands lit alight with blue chakra. Suddenly two thin chakra threads wrapped around two barrels. Naze gasped as Izumo suddenly blew out a large flame onto the threads.

"What the…"

"Naze! Light the last one quick! They all have to explode at the same time to do any damage!" warned Izumo as he slowed the fuse down and waiting on Naze.

"Oh right!" Naze then produced the match Yoshi had given him and lit it throwing it at the last barrel. Izumo sighed and let his fire blaze toward the barrels. As one the barrels exploded. The explosions rocked the village intensely causing frantic yelling above the small army.

"This is it! May the gods be with us!"

With that, Team One and Two spilled out of the underground passage, heading towards the docks.

The general lay asleep on his desk when the huge explosion knocked him off his seat.

"What the hell is going on!" he shouted to a passing soldier.

"We're under attack!"

"By whom?"

"The rebels!"

"So they finally decided to attack!?"

"Looks like it sir!"

"Very well gather the men!"

"Yes sir!" saluted the private (weak Chunin) before initiating his orders.

'If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get,' thought the general as his men ran toward the town rather stupidly. Meanwhile, team two rushed out toward the looming ships as the army provided the cover.

"OK I want three teams of five! Naze, you're in charge of one group! Jason, you're in charge of the other. My team will handle the last ship! Good luck!" commanded Izumo as the captains quickly chose their group. They all dispersed towards the ship.

As Izumo neared the last ship, he picked up the pace and leaped onto the boat landing in practiced ease. The other men whistled in surprise.

"Uh Izumo we can't do that," stated Jason.

Sighing, Izumo searched for some rope, finding none. Instead he lowered the docking plank toward his men. They easily climbed aboard heading toward the cargo bay.

Swiftly Izumo entered the cabin taking out any lingering Konosound nins that would call for backup with ruthless ease. The men just stared as yet another nin dropped cold to the floor, a jagged cut cleanly cutting through his neck.

"Uh Mark? Remind me to not get on Izumo's bad side," muttered Jack as he tippy toed across another dead corpse.

"Heh heh only if you remind me," answered Mark.

Beside them, Nermal was betting against Kobra.

"I bet he'll kill 25 more nins before reaching the cabin," stated Nermal.

"No way are you going to win Nermal! You always lose, I bet 30," stated Kobra.

Jack and Mark just stood ghostly still as a nin rushed past them only to be tossed back to where ever he came from.

"Alright that's all of them for now, let's go," ordered Izumo. Pausing to count all the dead nins, Nermal cursed.

"There goes another pay check," muttered the group as they infiltrated the ships hull.

Summoning fire, Izumo watched as about fifty cages came to sight. Putting more of his chakra into the fire, his eyes widened as over a hundred cages came into view. Each cage contained one female.

A young woman awoke in her prison and was surprised to find five men in the room.

"Who are you? What do you want" she asked trembling in fear.

Izumo turned around relieved that at least one was awake but immediately frowned at the girl's condition. Her long black hair was a knotted mess; bruises littered her lags and upper arms. She wore a simple yellow rag that hardly covered her abused frame. Izumo smiled softly so as not to startle the poor girl. Looking around, he realized that most of the girls looked the same: abused starved and dirty.

"We're your rescuers. We need you to wake everyone up. We carry an antidote to the poison they've given you." Izumo answered quickly.

"How can we trust you're not the Konosound in disguise?" the timid girl asked.

"Damn it's obvious that they've been tortured! Those damn bastards!"

"How could someone do this to innocent young girls," muttered Jack as he and Mark stepped into the room.

"I'll say," stated Kobra. A gasp from behind him signaled Nermal's entry. Her big watery grey eyes stared at the scene before her.

The young girl gasped as she recognized Kobra's voice. Sitting up, she called out to him.

"Kobra!"

Turning to his left Kobra ran toward Izumo where a large cage housed a small girl no older then fifth teen years of age. She lay battered and bruised on her cage's dirty floor.

"Tokie!" answered Kobra.

'The timid girl reminds me of Hinata,' thought Izumo as gazed down sadly at the reunited siblings.

"Do you trust us now," laughed Kobra as his little sister nodded her head.

"Can you awake the others Tokie," questioned Izumo.

Nodding her head, Tokie began to chant in a strange languish. A strange tattoo began to form on her arm. As she chanted it began to glow a silvery color. Suddenly a rustle was heard in every other cage as all the females awoke.

It's like the old Konoha's Anbu tattoo," explained Kobra as Izumo stared at the familiar tattoo.

"It summons the girls to one place and in this case awoke them."

"Right…well everyone grab a section and let's get to work!" he yelled.

The group dashed from cage to cage administrating the antidote to all of the prisoners. Something similar was happening on the other boats.

Jason finished with the last cage, freeing an eight year old girl.

"Is that everyone?" he asked loudly.

"Yeah! Answered Fern as she picked up little Luna"

"Good, then time to move out!"

Soon, Jason and his team were helping one hundred females softly and carefully off the ship and onto the main dock. A few minutes later, Izumo's team was seen walking off the boat escorting another batch of girls. On the second ship, things were not going so swell. This boat contained all the strong females and the village leader Aosha. They were protected by more than a simple lock. It was wired with all sorts of seals along with Genjutsu.

On the other side of the dock Yoshi and his small battalion had engaged the Konosound in two waves. The first attacked while the second defended. All around him, the carnage grew to staggering heights.

"Gravikan: Time Warp!" Yoshi yelled. All around him men froze in their attacks. The more powerful ninjas ran in slow motion towards him. Smirking, Yoshi ran towards his enemies with a dagger in hand. To the Konosound ninjas he appeared like the wind. All in his path perished as he soundlessly slit the terrified ninjas throats open. In a few minutes, everything resumed its normal speed along with twenty Konosound ninjas lying dead at the older man's feet.

Yoshi had no regrets toward his actions after all; they had taken his only daughter and enslaved their women.

He stood panting slightly; the truth was that the Gravikan took too much chakra from him.

'I'm not as young as I once was,' thought Yoshi as he stood panting from the exertion of his blood limit.

'I only have one more shot at the Gravikan. I used far too much power in that last round.'

Deciding against using his blood limit, he brandished his twin swords and joined the fray once more.

In the fray, a young ninja stood analyzing the battle field with his Gravikan. A small buzzing sound reached his keen ears. Sighing, he reached into his jonin vest and pulled out his communicator courtesy of one Nara Shikato and Yamanaka Inoshi who were only two of the hundreds of Konoha citizens under slavery.

'Heh, it was too bad they betrayed the village's safety just for a measly thirteen year old demon vessel. It wasn't worth it. Now they are slaves to Orochimaru's twisted cause and his student Sasuke who in my eyes was even more of a nut case!' he thought while opening his communicator. His eyes widened as he peered through his device showing the rebels as they rescued the girls.

'That is not good!'

"EVERYONE BACK TO THE BOATS!!!!!!" he commanded.


	10. The rescue part 2

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and company don't belong to me.**_

**_Chapter Ten: The Rescue Part II_**

"Means speech

'Means thoughts

More nins fell as Yoshi continued his tirade on the Konosound ninjas without mercy. He was in the middle of slashing down another nin when he heard a familiar voice yell out among the hoard of fighting nins.

'Shit! We've been found out!' he thought as he raced to back toward the docks.

"EVERYONE! FOLLOW ME!" he hollered, his men immediately rushed toward the docks after their leader. What was left of the first wave, joined the second wave in defending the docks.

Yoshi sighed 'More than fifty percent of our forces have depleted and the Konosound army still has not sent in their back up troops. Something is not right here. They are planning something against us I can feel that in my bones.'

"sir!" called one of the females. Her black hair was sticking to her forehead and she was panting in exertion.

"Yes Akari?" he replied.

"Sir, someone should warn Izumo and Naze about the incoming ninjas," she replied.

You're right, quickly someone needs to warn Izumo!" he shouted.

"I will sir, but I need a distraction if I'm to make it to the boats!" replied a rather small nin with red hair.

"Very well, when I say take flight you are to rush toward the boats May.

"The small female nodded.

"What are we going to do Yoshi san? We cannot hold their forces by ourselves. The men are tired as am I," stated another nin of almost white hair.

"I know Rika but we have no choice."

"Sir how about we combine our Gravikans in one move," suggested Akari.

"It could work. I still have one more try," replied Rika.

Nodding his head Yoshi responded: As do I.

"We can triple attack them and hopefully slow them down enough to give Izumo more time."

"Very well sir on your count!"

"Right! Rika, Akari lets go!"

Through out the battle field three distinct voices could be heard making one Konosound nin smirk.

"GRAVKAN! TME WARP TIMES THREE!" roared Yoshi, Akari, and Rika.

All around a one mile radius Konosound nins were halted in their steps. The stronger ones were seen as too slow.

"NOW! WE SHALL NOT TAKE FLIGHT! WE SHALL FIGHT" commanded Yoshi as he led the rest of his troops into the fray once more. On queue, May dashed away toward the boats as the Gravikan's affect began to die out.

'Please don't die,' were her last thoughts as she concentrated on her task.

'I must warn Izumo of the impending attack.'

On the other side of the docks things were looking grim.

Izumo had started to worry as the sound of battle drew closer.

'Damn! Yoshi and the others won't hold out for much longer! What is taking Naze so long?' he thought as the time kept ticking bringing Izumo into an unsettled mood.

"Something isn't right," he muttered.

Suddenly, a speck of white caught his eyes as May had reached the boats.

"Izumo…pant…pant…under…attack…Konosound!"

"Whoa, Ok slow down, I didn't understand a word you said,"

We're under attack…the lines wont hold for…much…longer!" replied May, taking huge gasps of air in between words.

"Damn! How much longer do we have?"

"A couple of minutes…two or three maximum before the line gives way."

"Shit! Alright thanks…"

"May," she answered.

"May." She nodded her head.

"Stay there I'll be right back…"

Blinking out of sight Izumo rushed back to the last boat.

"Naze what the hell is going on! The line won't hold much longer and we are still waiting on your ass."

Poking his head out, Naze sighed.

"It' not our fault Izumo! The cages seem to be wired with some sort of seal! The girls are awake…except one. She's under a strong sleep Genjutsu!"

"Uhg why didn't you call me…fine," began Izumo.

"Jason!"

"Yeah!?" he responded as he walked out of their ship's hull followed by the girls who were all healed by Izumo and all sported their fighting gear.

"Can the girls fight!?"

"Yeah! They are armed and dangerous!"

"Thank the gods," sighed Izumo.

Rushing back toward May he sighed.

'The things I get myself into,' he thought as Naze walked towards them.

"so what are you going to do?" asked May.

"Look, run back to Yoshi and tell him we're ready. Naze, you will lead the girls into battle. I'll handle the rest from here," stated Izumo.

Naze chuckled.

"What!" asked Izumo.

"Nothing, you just remind me of a friend I once knew. You sound just like him too," he replied.

"Whatever…Fuzzy Brows," murmured Izumo hoping and then dreading that Naze had heard.

'I always had a big mouth! Why can't I ever keep it closed,' Thought Izumo as he vanished from sight and boarded the last ship.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on the point of view Naze did hear it but was far too slow in processing such a shock.

'Did he just call me…fuzzy brows? Could it be…him? Did he somehow survive… thought Lee as he marched the battle ready, revenge seeking ladies back to Yoshi. Konosound was about to learn why the phrase: Hell Hath No Rath, like a women Scorned, could scare even the mightiest of men.

'Oh the pain they would endure,' was all the women could think as they reached the line, an evil smile on all their faces.

"Izumo thank the Gods you're here! We've tried everything to open the cages! Nothing works! We're at the end of the line!" stated a very disgruntled burnet.

"Char is right everything just seems to bounce back off the cages," replied Jason.

"Alright lead me to the seals…on second thought I'll deal with the seals, you guys go and defend the boat. The line has probably broken by now. Take down every Konosound nin you see. Now go!"

"Right Izumo! Come on guys let's teach these intruders a lesson in ass whipping! Yelled Jason.

"You had me at ass whipping!" responded Char.

"I didn't know you knew big words Jason," stated His rival.

"Shut up!"

"For once I agree with you though, let's go!"  
"Hey I'm the leader Mark!" was heard resonating through the halls as all the guys left to defend their boat.

Izumo sighed sadly as an image of him in his younger days rushed through his head.

Flash Back

"why is Sasuke always the leader," he whined.

"Cause he's better than you!" shouted a pink haired girl

"Yeah Dobe, I'm better than You. I'll always be better than you," his rival replied. His sensei just stood reading an orange colored book in his hand.

"Hmm," was all he said.

Flash Back

Izumo shook his head from those thoughts. He could already feel the sting of the curse mark on his neck. Wincing he covered the mark with his hand as he willed the mark to not fall back into slumber. Sighing he began to walk toward the hull where the girls were kept.

On the other side of the docks, a Konosound stood as he felt the familiar calling of his damn cursed seal.

'Someone here bears the cursed mark,' he thought

But who was the question that plagued his thoughts all through the battle.


	11. The rescue part 3

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and company don't belong to me.**_

_**Chapter Twelve: The Rescue Part III**_

"Means speech

'Means thoughts

"GET READY HERE THEY COME!!!.

"You don't have to shout Jason! We see them!" Yelled Nermal as the first wave hit them. They all charged the enemy with every bit of strength they possessed rocking the boat to the side.

Down below them Izumo cursed out loud as sputtered river water like a fountain before staggering back up the now drenched hall way, as a tidal wave had literally toppled him under.

' I should've known they would have done that,' he thought annoyed. Standing back upright, he channeled chakra to his feet reminiscent to the tree climbing exercise that he'd perfected years ago.

'Let's try that again, without the wipe ou…'

Another wave splashed him, fortunately it didn't topple him this time. Sighing he concentrated his chakra into a needle and launched it at the gengitsu stalling the alarm. Flashing through thirty different seals, (he mentally thanked Kinji for the suggestion of studying seals) immediately followed by twenty more seals before the cages slammed open. Stepping forward he approached the cages with caution not wanting to trigger any other genjitsus in hiding. Suddenly he stopped as a shrill pain filled scream drifted in the stale air.

Above Jason stood over Char as Mark Nermal and Kobra defended the Konosound with vicious rage. Their childhood friend had just been mortally wounded. Another small cry was heard as Nermal was impaled with a kunai through the arm.

"Damn we ain't gonna make it!" yelled a fatigued Kobra as he parried a dreaded snake like dagger that seemed to hiss at him before the brown snake insignia came to life burying its fangs into his bleeding hand. Ignoring the pain he lodged his katana into the nins side instantly killing him before colliding into another nin aware of the strong poison now coursing through his body.

Mark grunted as he evaded a nins snake amulet charm summoning of a Black Mumba

'Damn snake stay still so I can kill you! You blasted thing!' he thought as he weaved through the Konosound mess evading the damn snake. He was surprised as Jason slashed it into two. The damn thing was now two!

"Good Going Dumb ass! Now there's two of them!"

"Hey dude I was just trying to help man!

Sighing Mark rolled out of the way as the snakes launched back toward him.

"Ugh! I hate snakes!" Mark screamed as he slashed through one snake. Now he had four miniature asps at his hide.

"What the fuck are they!" yelled Jason frustrated as he defended Char.

"They remind… me… of …the Hidra," remarked a winded Nermal as he buried his kunai into a Konosound.

"Y…e…a…h," responded Kobra lethargically as the poison was finally affecting him.

"Yo Kobra! You don't look too good man," stated Jason as he scooped up an unconscious Char before a miniature snake could bury it's fangs into either of them.

"I'm fin…"

"KOBRA!!!" yelled both Mark and Jason as their friend toppled over the boat into the cold water below.

Handing Char over to Mark, Jason dived into the river.

"Gods! Jason!" screamed Mark.

"We are not going to make it Mark! I'm wounded and losing too much blood and you're near your limit. Now with Jason and Kobra AWOL! How are we going to survive. Char is dying!"

"Agh I know that!" yelled Mark.

'They are not going to make it,' thought Izumo who had awoken and freed fifty percent of the boat. Sighing he made a strange seal and gathered his chakra around him before sending it up to the crew. Groaning and holding his neck he sighed as the curse seal began to glow slightly. Izumo sighed.

'Kinji is going to kill me,' Izumo thought as he gritted his teeth lifting yet another girl to her feet.

'I hope I can last.'

Up above, Mark and Nermal were fighting and losing against the Konosound. Suddenly a huge wall of purple chakra emerged and wrapped over them healing them.

"What the hell is this!"

"I don't know Mark but whatever it is it's helping us!"

"Look," pointed Nermal as the purple chakra snubbed a Konosound nin and tossed him overboard. The four poisonous snakes disintegrated into nothing.

"That's not all! It's healing Char!" stated Mark as the purple chakra healed Char's mortal wound leaving a small scar in its place. A loud thunk alerted both men.

"Is that?" questioned Nermal.

Jason staggered up drenched from head to toe in smelly river water with a not so happy Kobra under him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!! I WAS DROWNING HOW'D I GET BACK UP HERE!!!"

"Yup it's the loud mouth," retorted Mark.

Surprisingly Kobra and Jason looked like them. They had no wounds and Kobra seemed fine, no signs of poisoning. Suddenly the purple chakra swished around them before disappearing.

Before them the Konosound nins were starting to worry. Their quarry looked just fine and the strange purple chakra had disappeared. Smirking they were about to attack before the nins turned around glaring at them including Char. Behind them a gigantic nine tailed fox appeared roaring and it's tail switching behind them.

"Oh Hell No!" screamed the leader before he made a run for it the rest of his troops following. Scoffing the rest of the Konosound nin renewed their efforts to demolish the five nins glaring in front of them. Smirking Nermal, Mark, Kobra, Jason and Char, renewed their efforts to defend the boat. Once again they clashed with force.

Down below all the females were free and becoming more powerful every second.

The Konosound nins were really starting to worry as the five began mowing the boat down! Not just that, the nins weren't tiring out and was it their imagination or were they getting stronger and faster as well. When Char charged them and quite literally picked a Konosound nin twice as large as she they ran for it. Screw their orders! They were gone!

Mark, Jason, Char, Nermal, and Kobra cheered just as the the bulk door opened to reveal one hundred enraged and very powerful females clad in their uniforms swords at the ready, Gravikan activated. As one they shouted:

"GRAVIKAN: GRAVITY UNDO!!"

For a minute gravity ceased to exist and Izumo and the rest had to latch unto something. Smirking evilly the females let their jutsu lift the Konosound over a hundred feet in the air before letting them all fall into the river. Everyone whinced as they belly flopped into the river before cracking up.

"They ain't getting up that's for sure!" laughed Jason as he let go of the boat railing and walked over to the group.

Down in the river a select group of Konosound swam as fast as they could possibly go. The small ticking reached could barely be heard between the laughter.

Everyone immediately jumped overboard while Jason and Izumo stayed to supervise the rest. When everyone was almost off the boat Izumo heard it.

"DAMN," was all he said before tossing the rest overboard. Just as he reached Jason the boat exploded knocking everyone back.

"No! Jason! Izumo!" cried Nermal as another wave of Konosound nin attacked in the water. He gasped as the Konosound surrounded them as they stood above the water, snake daggers at the ready.


	12. Underwater Battle

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and company don't belong to me.**_

_**Author's note: I've had this chapter done for months I just haven't been able to put it up. I've redone this very chapter at least five times thanks to my lovely younger brother. I'll try to put up the new Beginning of the End chapter alongside Village of Red Dawn's new chapter. I'll post that tomorrow or after. (I have nothing to do on Thanksgiving except meddle with the family that ignores and badgers me. **_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Underwater Battle **_

"Means speech

'Means thoughts

A smirk crossed the Konosound nin's face as he stood over the water holding his snake dagger over his head, the rest of the men following suite. Soon a volley of snake daggers hit the water. Some of the females cried as the daggers pierced them. The rest took a deep breath and dived underwater. Nermal gasped as he caught sight of the daggers morphing into venomous snakes as they fell into the water.

'We're all dead,' he thought as he took a breath, and joined his friends after the second volley of daggers underwater.

A Konosound nin smirked as their quarry plunged right into their trap. Nodding his head, the Konosound nin to his right began to make rapid hand seals. Grinning evilly he gathered his chakra and punched the water shouting:

"Ice Release: Ice Barrage!"

A wave of light blue chakra exploded as his fist touched the water spreading over a quarter of a mile before freezing the water rendering all who were under helpless against the venomous snakes and without air.

Naze and the women stood surrounded by very frightened Konosound nins. The women smirked, Gravikans at the ready. Naze smiled at the quivering nins before nodding towards the girls. In a gigantic scream all the women rushed toward the Konosound nins.

Yoshi sighed in relief as a familiar yell echoed through the air as black and white blurs dashed into the fray. Naze, appearing behind Yoshi ducked as the older man swung his sword at his head. Yoshi glared before retracting his sword.

"Naze, never do that again," Yoshi warned.

"I'll be sure to remember that Yoshi san," stated a winded Naze as he slipped past the man and headed back toward the docks.

'I hope Izumo and the rest are still alive,' he thought as he climbed up a moss covered tree trunk. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and lounged toward another tree. A thud could be heard and Naze winced. Opening his eyes, he sighed as his feet touched the trunk of the other tree.

'Well I'm not as quick or silent as I used to be but it'll do,' he thought as he continued tree hopping toward the lake shore.

Yoshi sighed sadly as yet another nin fell dead before him.

'It shouldn't be this way,' he thought sadly as yet another young boy fell before him, his face etched with pain and fear.

'They're so young, they shouldn't be so enthralled in a cause especially a worthless cause.'

Damn Orochimaru for forcing this on his already heavy shoulders. Walking past the dead, he sighed as another ambitious boy faced him. Shaking his head sadly Yoshi prepped his swords once more. He gave a swift thrust to the boy's chest, making it an instant death, a merciful death.

The youth had died a swift painless death.

'After all he's just an innocent among us murderers fighting for a lost cause,' Yoshi thought as more of these young boys faced him, their snake daggers hissing in their blood drenched hands, fear clearly shined in their eyes but they advanced years of training acting in their stead.

'May the God's forgive me for I shall never forgive myself,' Yoshi thought as the young boys launched themselves willingly against his bloodied swords.

Yoshi was tiring fast, Akari and Rika took notice.

'Damn! He's not going to last if this keeps up,' both Akari and Rika thought. Nodding to each other, they ran toward their leader a plan forming in their tired minds.

Kenji was covered in a red mist after several minutes passed as it began to dissipate. Out stepped a tall man with flowing red hair and blood red eyes. Standing at six foot five, Kenji howled as his claws tore through a cowering Konosound nin.

'I haven't had this much fun since the River Battle down in the East! The kit must really want to win to give me so much control,' thought Kenji as he turned to the cowering nins.

"Ha ha that's right! I'm back!! Fear me all mortals for the King of Demons is back!!"

'And if the kit caught me saying that I'd never hear the end of it.'

Wiping his forehead with bloodstained hands, Yoshi sighed as more Konosound nins surrounded his tired form, just as the nin was about to stab him a yell caught his attention.

"Black Gravity Hold X Two," yelled Akari and Rika.

A large black dome began to cover the rebels as the gravity around the Konosound nins disappeared, smirking the rebels once again began to take the initiative in this bloody war.

Yoshi smiled as the Konosound nins floated helplessly through the air. Turning to Akari he smiled once more. With the shield in place the rebels could rest as the shield regenerated his Gravikan, and made the Konosound ninjas helpless. Those who still had strength began massacring the Konosound nins. Looking around he mentally scanned over the girls finally realizing there were several missing including his daughter.

'Where are the rest of the girls,' he thought as his weariness began to slowly ebb away.

'Where's my daughter?'

Aaosha almost gasped as something slimy slithered its way through her legs. Beside her Nermal's eyes widened as the same thing happened to him and the others.

'That can only mean one thing…,' Aaosha thought as a bright light flashed in her hands. In seconds the water was illuminated by hundreds of little lights. All around them slithering forms could be seen.

'SNAKES,' they all thought as the venomous snakes attacked.

Up above the Konosound gasped as below the ice the water was illuminated in a bright white light. For an instant they could see their prey struggling against their snakes.

Tears flooded Aaosha's eyes as she dodged the snakes' incoming attacks. Some of her battle sisters unfortunately dodged too late. Others became frantic, pounding on the ice until they broke through. Aaosha cried as countless of her battalion drowned due to the snakes poison.

One girl had taken a dagger and thrust it into a snake's mouth. She watched helplessly as the girl's arms were scraped by its fangs. In seconds the girl's eyes rolled back towards her head. No one needed to tell Aaosha that the girl had died, as her body floated along with countless others down to the lake's murky depths.

Having enough of this bloodless massacre Aaosha tries in vain to activate her bloodline. Sadly it didn't work.

'I've got to do something! Anything! I can't just let them die like this!' she thought in anguish.

Besides her Nermal and Char were slashing the snakes with their daggers unsuccessfully.

'Damn, what are we going to do! We're running out of air!' Nermal thought as he dived deeper into the lake to dodge the venomous snakes.

Over on his left, Mark and Kobra were in the same predicament.

'Arh! If only I had my sword!' Kobra thought as he swam over the horde of snakes.

'This is really starting to piss me off!'

Diving down below Mark was beginning to run out of air along with everybody else.

'There's got to be something that can help! Anything…wait I got it!

Searching his pockets, he came upon the vial Izumo had given them.

'Izumo…Jason…' he thought lowering his head before floating over toward Nermal.

'I'm getting tired of dodging these stupid snakes!' thought Nermal. Turning around he came face to face with Mark who held a vial in his hand. Nodding his head Nermal sighed in relief as he searched for his vial as Char and Kobra soon followed.

By the time Mark's plan was in motion, over half of the girls had died.

Aosha couldn't take much more of this; her strength was slowly trickling away with every breath she held inside her. A dull pain had settled in her chest and she knew she wouldn't last much longer against the snakes. Her movements were becoming sluggish in nature as she continued dodging the snakes. Around her the other girls were showing signs of fatigue as they too dodged the snakes…several more were killed due to their lethargic movements.

Mark floated over Aosha taking in her and the others condition. She gasped as Mark handed her the same vial that had awakened her. Her hands shook unsteadily as she took a sip. Her eyes widened as she felt the familiar humming of her power. Quickly she made some hand signals towards the other girls as they passed the vials around till there was nothing left in them.

Once all the vials had been emptied the girls once again tried to activate their blood limit.

'GRAVIKAN,' they all thought. Immediately the snakes were put in the familiar suspended animation of the Gravikan, stopping them in their tracks.

'It was time for vengeance against those snakes,' they all thought.

Naze could see the bay clearing ahead of him as he swiftly leapt through the small forest. It had only taken several leaps before his ninja training kicked in including most of his memories of Konoha.

Before he could only remember snippets of his past… clouded… foggy images. Now he could remember everything including his friends and sensei.

'Neji Tenten Gai the rookie nine…Naruto…I remember now I just hope I can save my new precious people before the past repeats itself,' he thought as he unconsciously picked up his speed.

'I'm coming guys…please hold on.'

Aosha and the others had quickly taken care of the snakes infesting the now clear lake water. Half of the snakes however hid in the black depths waiting for new prey. They were satisfied for now and had stopped advancing.

They were now attempting to break through the ice. They only had a few precious moments of air…some of the girls had become desperate in their attempts and drowned. There were only a few handfuls of survivors…and they were reaching their limit soon no one would be left alive if they didn't crack through the jutsu enhanced ice that trapped them underwater.

Mark and Kobra were pounding on the ice when a loud cracking sound filled their ears. They watched stunned as the ice cracked in half saving them from a watery grave. Swimming up the survivors could finally breathe again and were taking deep breaths to steady their oxygen deprived bodies. As Aosha took in another gulp of air she began to question herself.

'I know it wasn't Mark and Kobra who did this. Someone with enough strength did this but whom,' she thought as she and the others climbed unto the ice. Standing up they turned to face their advisories. The girls and Aosha grinned as they flashed their Gravikans at the Konosound.

'It's time for a showdown!' they all thought as their savior walked behind them. Aosha turned around sensing someone behind her…and gasped.


End file.
